When I Find Him
by The-Mexican-Ninja
Summary: When Sakura Disappers On a 'Mission' She Sends off Her daughter to Sasuke who has Just Meet her After 4 years,who Is Also his Daughter. Now Sasuke is Stuck Raising Her untill He can meet up With sakura Agen, But Things Go...Wrong. Rated T for Later !UPDATED!
1. Meeting

Sakura Sadly Slipped the Small Letter in the Case with The Young child soundlessly sleeping inside. "I'm sorry Sai; I don't have a choice but to send you away…" The small girl yawned and Sakura smiled and kissed her forehead and slipped the small cover over the basket. "Sakura...You sure you want to do this?" Sakura Stood and Nodded as she watched the Older ninja slip the basket onto his back, her Daughter Inside. "Yes Naruto I am...I know you would have watched her and taken care of her like before…But he has to know…." Naruto Nodded and the other ninja did as well then disappeared. Sakura looked down at the ground. "Take Good care of her…Sasuke…"

(Off Somewhere in the Woods by the Sound)

Sasuke Was sitting quietly in the small Room of the hotel, suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked out the window sensing a Strange Chakra, He somehow recognized it tho. He stood and walked over to the window and looked out onto the street, it was late and dark and the streets were empty, But Sasuke saw someone slowly walking down the street with a large basket on his back. Being him, He quickly jumped out the window and stood in the middle of the street. The Man jumped once he was close enough to see Sasuke. Sasuke noticed his headband was Kohana. "What are you doing all the way out here Alone..?" The man Blinked looking at him, "I Was sent out to find you…Sasuke Uchiha, I have something for you From the Hokage and Sakura-San." Sasuke Stood there as the man pulled the Basket off of his back and handed it to Sasuke. "Be careful...it's Fragile." The man disappeared and Sasuke Jumped back into the room and sat the basket on the bed and looked at it, Then Slowly opened it and he eyes widened a bit when he saw the small girl inside. He also found the small note and he gently took it from her hand and read it.

Sasuke,  
It's been 4 Years since I have seen you Agen, But Last Time...I was trying to Tell you something important...And well...This is it. 2 days after you Left I found out I was pregnant; you were the only one… This is our 4 year old Daughter Sai, She doesn't know much about you...But She does know you are her Father. Sasuke I Have to go on a long ANBU mission… and I thought this would be a good time for you to meet her, I Will Be back in Kohana in about 6 months…Please keep her Safe until then, Get use to her… Until Then.  
Sakura.

Sasuke Stood and looked at the small Girl inside the case, She had pale skin and Dark Navy hair, Just like Sasuke had. Sasuke then Picked up the small girl and sat the basket on the floor and layed her on the bed. Sai moaned softly and stretched and fell back asleep. Sasuke smirked and sat beside the bed looking at the letter then after awhile Slowly Fell asleep.

(Next morning)

Sai yawned and slowly sat up from her spot on the Bed, She rubbed her bright green eyes and looked around and gasped when she noticed she wasn't in her room. She crawled to the side of the bed and fell over onto the floor holding her head. "Oww…" Sai stood up and walked over to the Window and looked around seeing some sighs. "I wonder why I'm out by the sound…" Sai then turned around and hopped off of the small chair she was on and gasped, Sitting next to the Bed still asleep was a man she never seen before. Sai moved closer and looked at his sleeping face and gasped agen, She Noticed he looked just Like Her, Same hair and Skin, Even the same face. Sai then looked at his shoulder and noticed the Small Black mark; she placed her hand on her stomach and looked down. Sasuke Started to Stir. Sai moved back as Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. "..You're Awake." Sai nodded watching him as he looked at her. "Your Name is Sai…right?" Sai just nodded once agen not moving. Sasuke stood and sat the note down he had and reached out for her hand. "I'm Sasuke, your Father." Sai Slowly reached out taking his hand getting pulled to her feet. "is..Okaa-San here..?" Sasuke looked back at her. "No, she had a Long Mission to go on." "…Ohh…well...how long am I gunna be here...with you..?" Sasuke then opened the room to the hall and closed the door behind them. "I'm Not sure, As long as your Mother is gone." Sai nodded and fallowed Sasuke out to the front of the hotel and he handed the Lady the key. They then walked out onto the street now full of people. Sai stopped as Sasuke walked over to a tall Orange haired man, a white haired man with sharp Teeth and a Red Head girl with glasses who would not stop Staring at Sasuke. Sai thought to herself, then nodded and ran over standing closely behind Sasuke. "Sasuke, who's The Runt?" Sasuke looked over at Sugetsu then at Sai. "She's my daughter." Karin growled under her breath then looked down at sai. "Sasuke, How the hell do you think we're going to Travel with that holding us back?" Sai looked at the Women and Glared at her, Sasuke doing the same. "First Off, She's not a 'That' she's my daughter, and she won't hold us back." Sai looked at the Tall man, the only one who hasn't talked yet. She looked up at him and Smiled a bit, getting a smile in Return from the Tall man. It didn't take long for them To Get a Few things and leave the small village. "So, Where next Sasuke?" "The sand." "The sand…Why?" "I have to talk to the Kezkage." For most of the walk Sai stuck close to Sasuke, since she really didn't know the others. But half way there she wondered back by Juugo, Who was talking to a bird After awhile they Stopped by another small village. Juugo, Karin, Stay here with Sai, We'll be back…" Sugetsu and Sasuke then slowly disappeared and Juugo sat on the ground and sai sat close to him watching the small Bird on his shoulder. Karin huffed and sat on a large rock watching the two. "You know you're just dead weight to him kid, you should just clear off and disappear." "Enough Karin…" Sai just looked back at the women glaring at her. "I'll take off when you leave my Otoo-san alone…He doesn't like you…" At this point Karin jumped off of the rock and grabbed sai by her shirt "Shut up kid and get lost! No one wants you here!" Sai tried pulling away but couldn't break free. "Get off of me!" Juugo then stood up but before he could even get to them There was a loud Smack and sai was on the ground Karin standing over her. "Don't talk like that to me Brat!" Sai just sat up a bit shaking and holding her now blood red cheek. "Now take off and get lost!" suddenly Juugo smirked and helped the small girl up. "Get Lost Karin…" Karin gasped and turned around and was meet with blood red eyes. "Leave now or I will kill you…" "B...but Sasuke it was her falt!" "Enough! You just hit a Child…My Daughter…Now Get lost, your no longer welcome with us…" Sasuke moved over to sai and Juugo and he lightly took the shaking girl from his arms. Karin screamed then ran off into the village. Sai Still shooken up held her cheek and didn't move it. "Let's go, we have been walking for awhile, we need to find a place to stay for the night."Juugo and Sugetsu nodded Walking through the Village to a small Hotel and got 2 rooms. After Eating and Cleaning up sai sat on one of the beds as Sasuke Watched her looking at the Floor. "Sai…" Sai jumped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke Waved her over and she slowly Slipped off of the bed and stood in front of him. Sasuke Lightly stroked her cheek and she jumped and closed her eyes. "Does it still hurt…?" Sai looked down and shook her head. "What's wrong…?" Sai looked the other way. "…did you like that Karin girl at all…?" Sasuke watched her and sat back in the chair and shook his head "No." Sai looked back at him and Smiled lightly and nodded. Sasuke smirked a bit and stood up and nodded tourd's the large bed and sai nodded as well and climbed in on one side, Sasuke on the other. Sai watched out the window and yawned Falling asleep Easily wondering what will happen in the morning.


	2. Keep An Eye On Her

Sai Awoke Feeling Someone Nudge her Side. She moaned lightly and sat up looking out the dark window.  
"What's going on…?"  
Sasuke stood in front of her and wrapped a small cloke around her and lifted the half asleep girl off of the bed.  
"Come on, We have to leave."

Sai watched him half dazed but slowly fallowed him out of the small room and out into the dark cold street. Sugetsu looked at Sai and Sasuke.  
"So, why are we out so late at night?"  
"Garra Is in the next town over, and I have heard of Spotting of Itachi being close."  
Sai jumped a bit and placed her hand on her stomach hearing his name.  
"So…Were leaving at 4:30am to go to one town...then hunt for your Brother…?"  
Sasuke nodded and started walking out of the village; Sugetsu sighed and fallowed, Juugo behind him, Sai Fallowing behind them all. Sai bit her lip lightly watching the ground as she walked. Thinking to herself, as the sun slowly Raised Sai fell slightly behind, a bit of a gap between her and the others. Before she could even think there was a slight noise in the bushes behind her making her snap to her senses. Sai Yelped as a Dark Man Jumped out of the bush pinning her to a tree by her neck. Sai gripped his hands tightly a small Squeak slipping from her mouth.  
"Its about Time I get my hands on you…"  
Sai winced as the man gripped her neck tighter, She glanced down and noticed him pull out a kunai out of his pouch and slowly run it across her neck.  
"An old Friend of yours Wants to see you agen…He Needs…Something of yours…"  
Sai's eyes went wide and she suddenly kicked the man in the gut, Him loosening his rip on her for a slight second, Giving her the Advantage to Scream. Sasuke and the others suddenly Stopped noticing the small girl was now missing, They then Ran back and saw sai pinned to the tree.  
"MOVE AND SHE DIES!"  
Sasuke stopped watching the two. Sai pulled on the man's Hands once more Struggling agenst his grip on her neck, Growling lightly.  
"Stop fussing!"  
the man slammed Sai agenst the tree and she screamed at the top of her lungs her eyes blazing red. Sai then gripped the mans wrists tightly small Claws digging into them.  
"What the hell? You little Freak!"  
"LET ME GO!"  
Sai screamed once more as a small black print quickly spread across her skin and onto his arms making him yell in pain. Dropping her onto the ground, Sasuke quickly Ran and grabbed sai as Juugo and Sugetsu Ran and killed the man. Sai winced and the print was gone and her eyes were back to normal before Sasuke could really get a good look at her.  
"Sai…Are you ok?"  
Sai Just lightly nodded her head and slumped over in his arms Restlessly nodding off Tiredly. Juugo walked over next to the two.  
"What do you think that was…?"  
"I'm not sure…but I'm gunna find out…"  
Sasuke brushed off the small attack and they headed tourd's the small Village where they herd Garra was currently in. Once they arrived sai opened her eyes a bit, her breathing still off of her normal Pattern. She jumped a bit when she noticed Sasuke was holding her. "A...ahh! Gomen!" Sai fidgeted a bit and Sasuke placed her on her feet. Sai winced a bit but dusted herself off and started fallowing the others into a large building, Juugo and Sugetsu waited outside and Sasuke casually walked in and knocked on a dark wooden door. A man with a black hat and purple marks on his face opened the door and gasped a bit.  
"Uchiha? What are you doing here?"  
"I Suspect he's here to talk to me."  
Sai peered into the room and saw a red headed man sitting on a chair, his legs crossed and a book in his hand. Sasuke walked into the room and stood in front of the dark man watching him.  
"Garra, I know you have heard about Itachi...I Want to know what you know…"  
Garra sat up placing the book at his side. As the two talked Sai looked around the room and Behind a Desk in the room she saw a boy, about the same age as her, he looked exactly like the man her father was talking too. Sasuke growled a bit and Sai looked back seeing him head tourd's the door and she Quickly fallowed.  
"O…otoo-san…Where are we going now…?"  
Sasuke looked down at sai who was fallowing closely behind him.  
"I Have to find someone…But first we have to stop somewhere…"


	3. GoodBye, For Now

X_x I'm Sorreh for how crappy my paragraphing has been I tried fixing it on my 2nd chapter but it didn't come out to well. Soo I tried agen..Lets hope this way is a little bit better. :3 Thx for at least reading it People. I'm glad Someone likes it x3 Plz Review

Ohh Fyi ~ Mother-Okaa-san & Father-Otoo-san

-The-Mexican-Ninja

* * *

Sai had Been Clue-less for days, Who was her father looking for? And where were they going now? It has been over 3 day since they left the small village with the red headed man, who sai Learned was the Kezkage. The 4 eventually came upon a large river. Sai jumped up on a rather large rock and looked over the hills seeing a Village hidden in them. Sasuke Juugo and Sugetsu sat next to the river, Sai looked tourd's the 3.

"Are we Going to the Village over there?" Sasuke looked at her and Nodded

"Ahh, That's where we're headed…"

Sai nodded and looked back at the dark blue water. She suddenly looked to her side seeing a Quick flash of Black and red. Sai was starting to clime off of the rock to head tourd's the others But some king of force Grabbed her, Throwing her into the dark water with a Loud Splash. Sasuke suddenly jumped to her feet and looked up noticing Sai was missing. Sai attempted swimming back to the top seeing Sasuke Blurry form but the current was to Strong. She eventually hit the top after passing them and she took the moment to Scream and take a gulp of air. Sugetsu instantly jumped into the water and Sasuke and Juugo each took a side of the River running after her. Sai couldn't Think, Breath or even open her Eyes, All she could do was panic. She hit air agen letting out another coughed out scream seeing Sasuke and Juugo, She reached out but got pulled under agen, Slamming her head off of a rock she became dizzy but refused to pass out One she hit the top once more she noticed the River carried her closer and closer to a Waterfall. Sasuke and Juugo were Stuck Jumping over a ton of large rocks. She saw a light glimpse of Sugetsu in the water. Suddenly before she could go back under a Dark form Quickly grabbed her and landed beside the river. Sai coughed roughly as the man helped her to her knees shakily.

"It seams Pain and Misfortune like to be by you Sai-kun."

Sai looked up at the man and gasped a bit. She had to double take it, He looked just like her father, but his hair was longer and tied behind his head, and he had to marks next to his nose, he also looked partly older.

"W..Who are you?

The Man just placed a finger on his lips lightly and smiled.

"Your guardian. I must take my leave, it's best not to tell your father I was here…"

and with that the man was gone in a burst of black birds and sai just blinked looking dazed. Then Juugo and Sasuke ran through the trees, Sasuke instantly at her side.

"Sai, How did you get out? Are you ok?"

Sai nodded standing up shakily.

"I…I Grabbed onto a rock…and pulled myself to shore…"

Juugo watched as Sugetsu climbed out of the river and Sasuke nodded.

"fine…Lets Go I want to get to the Village before night fall."

The 3 started walking, but sai stood there for a minute and looked back at the river then ran to chech up to the others…

(Later that night)

Sai gasped looking at the Village they Finally Came Upon.

"Kohana? Why…Why are We here?"

Sasuke looked down at her with soft eyes.

"Theirs someone I need to talk too…"

Juugo and Sugetsu went off on there own and Sai happily fallowed Sasuke threw the village smiling and waving a few people. But everyone just watched Sasuke and sai with stunned eyes. They eventually came upon the Hokage tower and Sasuke slowly walked in, But sai Instantly knew where they were going so she ran ahead and waited for Sasuke to catch up, Sai lightly knocked on a door and opened it to Naruto, holding his head at his desk doing paper work. Sasuke smirked and sai lightly giggled covering her mouth getting Naruto's attention. Getting wide eyes.

"Sasuke? Sai?"

Sai smiled as Naruto stood up, the two walked in and sai Quickly ran over, Naruto picking her up and lightly squeezing her.

"Didn't think I would see you for a while Kiddo."

Sai looked back at Sasuke as Naruto placed her back on her feet.

"And you… I thought you were…"

Sasuke put his hand in the air stopping him.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what…?"

Sasuke looked down at sai. Naruto watched him and nodded.

"Sai…Why don't you go see Haku and Desera? I'm sure they would be glad to see you."

Sai nodded and ran off threw a door and Sasuke sat on one of the couches in the room, Naruto stood in front of him crossing his arms.

"What happened to your hunt?"

"I Put a small Pause on it…"

"So…Are you coming back to Kohana agen?"

"In a Way…Where is Sakura…?"

Naruto looked out the large window and sighed.

"Her team Returned Early 2 days ago, because the mission took a bad turn.

Sasuke jumped to his feet his eyes flashing red in anger.

"What happened…"

"…Were still not 100% Sure Sasuke…But Sakura never came back…her team was knocked out by there enemy and when they awoke, she was gone… Not only her but Asumas son was taken too."

Sasuke growled under his breath and paced the room.

"Sasuke what are you planning…?"

Sasuke looked at the floor and then back at Naruto with his cold black eyes.

"Naruto…I have to go look for her…"

"Are you Crazy? You can't go look for her without anything to fallow! And What about Sai? You cant take her all around the Place!"

"I'm not…I'm leaving her here with you for now…"

"What? Sasuke you can't…What will she think? I Can't let you Abandon her here…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his cloke and an looked into his light blue eyes

"Damn it Naruto I need your help! I know I can't take her! I have Only had her for a month and she has already been attacked twice!"

"What? By Who?"

"I don't know… but the 2nd time was coming here and she almost drowned…"

Naruto looked at him with shocked eyes and sighed looking down as Sasuke Released him.

"Ok…Ok she can stay here, but god damn it Sasuke you got At the Longest 5 Years to look...Are we clear?"

Sasuke just watched the floor and nodded. Sai then ran back in the room and stopped looking at Sasuke and Naruto, she knew something was wrong.

"Sai…"

"…Otoo-san…what's going on…?"

Naruto walked out of the room and Sasuke sat on the couch once more and sai stood in front of him

"Sai, Okaa-san went missing and I have to go look for her…"

"O...Ok where…?"

"I don't know yet…But it might be for awhile."

"that's ok…I'm sure we'll find her…"

Sasuke looked up at her looking into her light green eyes

"No…Sai I don't think you get it…I'm going to go look for her…You have to stay here with Naruto."

Sai's eyes widened and she pulled away from him and stepped back, Small tears forming in her eyes.

"W…what do you mean…"

"It's to dangerous for you to go sai…Besides…you need to go to school…and you shouldn't be running around all over the place all the time…"

"No! you cant leave me here!"

Sasuke looked at her a bit shocked and noticed she was shaking and looking at the floor

"I…I don't wanna be alone…a…and if you leave…I'll be alone…and if I'm alone…he might come back and get me agen…"

Sasuke looked at her questionably, sai just placed her hand on her stomach and looked away

"T…that mark on your shoulder...I…I have the same thing…a..and that man that attacked me before…he..he was trying to take me back to that creepy snake guy who gave me it…and I know he wants me back too…and I don't wanna go back…"

Sasuke stood up with red eyes and looked at sai

"How long ago did this happen…?"

Naruto stepped back into the room looking at the two

"About 2 years ago…she was 3 and after she managed to get away we found her in the woods on her way back here…we don't know how or why but she remembers..Orochimaru Wants her Sasuke…"

Sasuke knelled in front of sai and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sai, I will be back for you, Naruto won't let anything happen to you when I'm gone…"

Sai just stood there watching the floor Naruto looked at the two with sad eyes as Sasuke leaned over lightly kissing her forehead and stood up

"I'm gunna trust you with her Dobe…Don't let anything happen to her…"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke slowly walked out the door, Leaving sai with Naruto

"Sai…"

Sai's shoulders just slumped and she covered her eyes with her hands, her shoulders lightly shaking, Naruto was quickly in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sai listen to me…he will be back sooner then you think…"

Sai just shook her head and looked up at him with tear filled green eyes

"he won't be back anytime soon…he doesn't care…"

"Sai, that's not True…Just you wait…If you think that then prove him wrong…become a strong ninja, and when he comes back show him what you got, Maby someday you might even be able to help him"

Sai just looked down and nodded, she decided then she would prove him wrong for leaving her behind…


	4. Lets Try Agen

:D Thx You guys Sooo Much for the Reviews x3 it makes me So happy Call me a loser. Lol

I Know my paragraphs have been…Clumpy I'm Working on it.

. I'm Not 100% sure how Orochimaru got Sai Either…D But he did any way…Cuz I said So…Damn evil Snake man! ._.;; w and yes I Know Sai is Adorable :D Just wait till later I'm not gunna Kill the Story for you but if you think she is Cute Just wait.

X3 But anyway its Storming…And I Was bored, And I have so many adds and Reviews and it made me happy and wanna write more so here yer go x3

-The Mexican Ninja 83

* * *

Naruto happily Walked into Sai's current room and made his way to the large window flinging the curtains open letting a large amount of light inside, he then happily pulled the large blanket off of sai's small body getting a large grown.

"Come on sai! Rise and Shine! You're starting the Academy Today!"

Sai sat up rubbing her eyes her hair a bit messy. Naruto smirked rubbing her head and jumping tourd's the door hearing a small grow form the small girl.

"5 minutes and be down stairs!"

Sai sighed smiling a bit and climbed out of the bed still half asleep and began to get ready.

(10 minutes later)

Naruto sat in his kitchen and looked up as he heard loud footsteps coming from the hall.

"Otoo-san! I can't find my other Sandal!"

Naruto smirked and watched his daughter run over to him, She had Dark blond hair and crystal white eyes like her mother.

"Well if you would Keep them where there meant to be… You wouldn't lose them…"

Naruto and Desera then looked back seeing Hinata, she smiled lightly holding the sandal on her finger, her other hand on her Swollen stomach.

"Desera…where is your brother…?"

"Uhh…"

"I'm Right here…No need to Spaz.."

Naruto smirked as the dirty blond boy with White with a bit of blue eyes Walked into the room, Sai fallowing Lazily behind him. Making Naruto laugh

"Not much of a morning person Sai?"

Sai looked up at him with red eyes still half asleep.

"No…I'm tired…"

"Ohh Well Lets Go!"

Desera jumped up with Naruto happily walking out of the house, Sai and Haku looked at each other and sighed Groggily fallowing behind the cheerful duo, Causing hinata to laugh

(at the Academy)

Desera and Haku Walked into there class room as sai and Naruto keep walking down the hall to Iruka's Office, Causing him to almost smack into the two.

"Ahh, Gomen Iruka-Sensai"

"It's alright Naruto…But what are you doing here? I have a class you know."

"Ahh I know! I got your new Student."

Iruka looked down at sai who was still half asleep a bit stunned and looked back at Naruto.

"She looks so much like the Two.."

"Yepp. And I'm sure she's just as strong"

"Well Sai…You're a little Late and there's a Small Test today. Think you can handle it?"

Sai blinked looking at the two

"Umm…Sure I guess so."

"Good. Well Sai I will see you later. Good Luck!"

And with that Naruto was gone, Causing Iruka and Sai to sigh and smile, the two then walked into a classroom. Sai looked around the room looking at the other kids, she jumped a bit seeing 1 boy in the back of the room that stood out, Blood Red hair, pale skin, and sea Green eyes. The same boy she saw in the small village with her father.

"Settle down class. We have a new student! Her name is Sai Uchiha, I Expect you all to treat her Nicely."

Some of the kids gasped, Others Stared, Boys Ogled and some girls growled watching the boys.

"Sai, You can sit in the back next to Gerra, The read headed boy."

Sai nodded and walked back quietly taking her seat. As Iruka talked sai looked over at him, He was watching her.

"I know you…"

Gerra nodded.

"I know you too, you and your dad came to see my father on are way here…"

"I thought he was your dad…Why are you here anyway?"

"My father was being hunted down, So he left the village to keep it Safer, and he sent me here…to live with my aunt and uncle for now…Why, are you here…?"

"…My mother disappeared…and he had to go look for her…"

"Ohh.."

Before sai could ask anything else Iruka placed a paper in front of her with random Questions.

"This was the test I was talking about…Just try your best, then bring it up to me."

Sai nodded and looked at the Paper, it was a Quiz on some Random History on the Village. The first question, Who is the current Hokage? Sai just smirked and wrote 'Naruto Uzamaki' Easy…Next. What Country is Kohana in Control Of? Another Easy one. 'The Fire Country' she keep going most of the info she learned from her father whall she was with him, but suddenly she stopped, stuck on the 2…rather hard Questions, 2 things she should know like the back of her own hand, but she was clue-less. She bit her lip thinking to herself reading the two questions. Who killed the Uchiha Clan. And Who is the Soul survivors? Sai looked up from her paper and looked at a student beside her, she found out her father was the Survivor, and someone names Itachi Uchiha was the Murder. She winced thinking of that name, in some weird way, it always made her stomach hurt, Sai was determined to find out who he was. Quickly sai stood up and walked down to Iruka handing him the paper, Before any of the students, getting some looks.

"Sai, already done…?"

"A...Ahh…I…Just didn't know the last two is all"

A short dark blond girl behind her walked up hearing her.

"You didn't know them? But there on YOUR clan? How can you Not know the Answers."

"I..just don't…"

The girl laughed a bit and walked back to her seat, telling the girl next to her…and so on an so on…As sai walked back a few kids giggled some smirked…but she didn't care it Wasn't her fault. Eventually the bell rang and sai stood up and headed tourd's the door to go outside, just like the others, but a rather large tall boy with dark green hair stood next to her and knocked her to the ground

"What a loser…Not even knowing about her own clan, and to think SHE Was one of the answers with her father."

A Few kids laughed as Gerra and 2 others ran over to help her back to her feet.

"Sai? Are you ok?"

Sai looked back at Gerra and nodded

"Yea…Thx."

Sai looked at the other two kids, They both had Dark Brown hair and White eyes, Twins.

"Gomen…But who are you two?"

"Ohh. My names Kaji Hyuuga, this is my Twin sister Kiyo"

"Ohh...Well…Thank you…"

The two nodded and walked out the door, Sai and Gerra Eventually fallowed, with Iruka watching them. After Gerra got his things with sai he went one way down the hall to head home. Sai sighed throwing her dark red bag over her shoulder and pulling on a too big of a jacket. She looked out the window and sighed noticing it was Raining heavily. Sai hated the Rain. She then quickly looked around and walked down the darkened hall, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the side of her face, causing her to fall into a few lockers.

"what a Useless Waste of Life…and you call yourself a Uchiha…"

Sai covered the side of her face where a bit of blood was now present and looked up at the boy who just punched her, It was the boy from earlier with the dark green hair, he brought friends. But before she could think she yelped falling over being kicked in the Stomach twice.

"I know all about your story, I don't blame your father for leaving you, and your mother trying to leave you with him…The Hokage won't keep you around much longer Either…"

Sai just growled a bit and attempted getting back to her feet, but was kicked 3 more times.

"BAKA!"

The large boy growled and grabbed her by the head of her hair, Gaining a Yelp from her

"If I were you…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The Tall boy instantly dropped her on the floor and the 4 boys ran off. Sai shook a bit as Iruka walked over and tried helping her to her feet.

"Sai are you Ok?"

Sai just pulled her arm away looking at the floor and lightly nodded.

"Sai…Why don't you come with me and let me call Naruto-San? He can come and take you home."

"….Gomen…Sensei, But I have to go…"

And with that sai took off down the hall, Even after Iruka called after her she didn't look back, she just ran faster out of the school and out into the heavy cold rain and instantly shivered, Only being in a thin jacket tanktop and shorts. She ran out of the Schools grounds and rand down the dark street eventually stopping in front of the Uchiha grounds, but they were closed up by a large door with the clans chrest on the front. Sai just fell to her knees and pounded on the door

"Why are you doing this to me! Do you like seeing me in pain! Do I even belong in this **STUPID** Clan!"

Sai keep pounding roughly on the large door till her small hands were a dark red and slightly bleeding. But before she could pound on it anymore she looked up seeing someone's large dark tanned hand holding hers back.

"That's enough sai…"

"BAKA! Leave me alone!"

Sai trusted back attempting throw Naruto off of her but he stood his ground.

"Sai…Iruka came and told me what happened…you need to come home and get looked at…"

"That's not my home and you're not my father!"

Sai shook looking at the ground, Naruto placed his large cloke on top of her and picked her up bridal style and started walking the other way.

"Why…why did my Okaa-san have to disappear…and why did I have to lose my Otoo-san too…i..its not my fault…but…those kids…they treated me like it was…they treated me like…I was some kind of monster…"

Naruto looked down at sai why was hiding her eyes under her hair and looking at her ghostly white hands.

"Sai, your far from a monster, It's not your fault for what happened so there's no need to take any blame."

After Naruto got sai Back to the house they both dried off and sai wondered into her room, Naruto slowly fallowing her.

"Sai."

Sai looked back at him her eyes a crystal green. But Naruto just walked in front of her and crouched down and held her close.

"Sai, I know how hard it is to keep that inside…but you don't have to anymore…"

Sai jumped a bit and looked down sitting her head on his chest shaking, she lightly hit his chest and gripped his shirt.

"Baka…"

Naruto smirked and held her tight letting her cry, he knew it was hard since he went through almost the same thing, thinking himself, he remembered when Sakura told him she was Pregnant with Sai, she called him an Idiot to, he was also her crying shoulder, Sai and Sasuke might look and sound alike, but Sai was just like her mother in Almost Every way, To kind and Gentle for her own good, Fragile but she was also hard headed and Stubborn like an Ox. Sai shook and glanced up at him.

"…Naruto-ojisan"

"Hmm…"

"…Thank you."

Naruto smiled letting her go as she wiped the side of her eyes.

"Anytime kiddo, think you wanna go back tomorrow?"

"Hai, I want to go back…I won't let 1 fight stop me.."

"Good. Now That's a real Uchiha If I haven't Sean one before."

Sai smiled a bit and nodded. He was right, she was a real Uchiha and she was not Going to hide it anymore.

* * *

:3 Hoped you like it! . i know i'm a bit mean to Sai in this one... DX i'm Sorreh~

But anyway Plz Review~ x3

More Chapters soon, i plan on Starting the Next one In the Morning


	5. Moving On

w New chap! I can't stop. Lol But anyway~ this chapter is now one of my Favz, I Will Warn you guys now. There PROBABLY will be a Time Skip after This chapter, cuz...well to tell you the Truth I Just made this chapter up. (All of my others are from my REAL book I started writing 2 years ago and finished last year)This Chapter in my book Really Takes place like….5-6 years after Sasuke Left. But I'm mixing it up. Cuz That's to big of a Time skip for me…Soo Yea~

Ohh and ~**This**~ is when sai is talking to herself in her head.

-The-Mexican-Ninja

* * *

It Had been over a month Since Sai's incident at the Academy, But now things were A lot better, she was a top student, had friends and was no longer picked on…from what she could see, But one thing she didn't really like is that she got a Fan club, of Boys who Obsessed over her. But she Ignored it, Naruto told her, her father had his own group of fan Girls when he was younger. Today was the last day Of the Academy for the year, Everyone had to take a test to see if they Passed for the next Year. As sai took the test, Writing her answers quickly and happily she thought to herself, **Will I Pass this year? Will I make it my last two years..?** suddenly Iruka stood and called for everyone to drop there pencils and that the time was up. After class sai Happily ran outside with Haku and Desera over to Naruto

"Daddy I Passed!"

"So did I."

"Me Too."

Naruto Smiled looking at the 3.

"Good! Only 2 more years to go."

when they all got back to the house hinata had a large dinner ready for all of them, Congratulating them in her way, Later in the night Naruto, Haku and Desera were all in the yard Training, Sai sat on the Compound watching the 3 and sighed lightly. Hinata walked up behind her then sat next to her.

"Why don't you join them?"

"It's ok, there bonding, I wouldn't want to interfere."

"Why would you think that? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Sai smiled a bit then looked up at the dark orange sky

"I know they wouldn't, But I would, It's ok tho, Someday I'll be able to train with my father agen, until then I just wanna Train by myself, or with my Sensei."

Hinata Nodded lightly and looked at the sky as well and sighed and got back to her feet moaning a bit holding her stomach.

"Hinata-san…"

"Hmm…?"

"You should be more careful, you might hurt yourself."

Hinata smiled and Nodded.

"Ahh, your right I should be careful."

at that point The 3 walked over and Desera and Haku went inside, Naruto smiled and walked over to hinata and looked at Sai.

"The Yards all yours, Sure you don't want me to help you?"

Sai nodded and jumped to her feet.

"Ahh, I'm fine."

Naruto nodded and walked inside with hinata and sai went to the yard alone, about 3 hr alter the sky was a dark blue and the stars were out, Sai suddenly yelped and sighed holding her hand.

**Hit to hard...**

Sai shook her held once and punched the log a few more times till her knuckles bled and she winced, suddenly a hand took hers lightly and held her back.

"Your gunna over work yourself."

Sai jumped a bit and looked back seeing the man, the same one that saved her from the river, and she felt like she knew him from before as well.

"You agen."

"Ahh, Me agen."

"Who are you…?"

"that's not important at the moment, I have been watching you sai, And I have an offer for you, I Would like you to come and train with me for awhile."

"what are you talking about…I need to stay here and get stronger…besides I'm Kind f waiting for someone…"

"Ahh I know, your Father, with your mother."

"H..how do yo-"

"Sai?"

Sai looked back at the door seeing Naruto, but he stopped in his tracks watching the other man.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Naruto-kun"

Naruto blinked and watched him walk closer but sai stopped him by grabbing his shirt

"Wait, I Wanna know who you are."

Naruto and the other man looked at her and Naruto sighed.

"He's your Uncle Itachi, and your Guardian."

Sai blinked and Itachi smiled.

"Naruto, I want her to come and train with me for a year, if Sasuke returns with Sakura I will bring her back Immediately."

Naruto looked at sai who was a bit stunned standing there.

"….Fine…But only if she wants to go, And I'm only Allowing this because of what you did in the past…"

Itachi nodded and looked at sai.

"Well, what do you say? Would you like to come and Train with me for awhile…?"

Sai looked at him then looked at Naruto.

"…Are..Are you Serious? I can go if I want too?"

Naruto looked at her and nodded crossing his arms watching the two

"Your life is…cant believe I'm saying this, but Its safer in his hands then in my own."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

"If you don't remember, He was the one who saved you from Orochimaru, when no one else could find you, He did."

Sai looked back at Itachi and smiled a bit and nodded.

"Ahh, I will come with you for a year."

"Good, Naruto, will you count this as one year of school…?"

"Ahh, I Will."

After 10 minutes of packing the 3 were outside of the Village doors.

"Train hard Sai, and don't worry, I will let you know if He comes back."

"Promise?"

Naruto smiled and Nodded.

"Good."

Sai Smiled and walked over by Naruto and handed him a neck less with a small charm on it. It was a light pink Gem on chain, with a small red gem on top.

"and what is this for?"

"It was my mothers, I want you to hold onto it for me…it's really important."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I will."

"Are we ready?"

Sai looked back at Itachi and Nodded.

"Um, Ready."

Itachi nodded and started walking and sai fallowed behind, then looked back at Naruto and waved, then ran up to catch up with Itachi. Naruto lightly waved back and watched the 2 disappear into the night.

"Get Strong Sai."

Sai walked along Itachi's side smiling a bit watching the ground.

**Don't worry uncle Naruto, Otoo-san I will be strong when I come back! I'll make sure of it!**

* * *

Well Yea~ that's it. I know this one was short. But…Idk Here's the Time Skip-Ness

(During the time skip)

~(I keep losing track of her age but when she comes back she's at the 9-10 age.

~Naruto got no word from Sasuke or Sakura

~Hinata had her baby. (she was Prego if you guys didn't notice)

D: I'm Sorry if Its 'Jumpy' but cuz of the book I got all messed up. But the story will be back to normal and Deep Stuff happens, Emotional Stuff happens…. D: And Dark Secrets are Reveled!

. Plz Review I know this sucks and I'm Sorreh ;~;

Ohh heres the neckless if you wanna see :3 - . - There...lol


	6. Welcome Back

:3 Thx For the Reviews Guys~ . Sorry For the Little Time Skip. ^^;; …And me Taking so long to UpDate..

But annyway~ Here Ya Go. X3

-The-Mexican-Ninja 83

* * *

Tt had Been a few years since she walked down this Path, Last time she was Leaving, Now she's Returning home. And just in time to, From what she herd it was the graduating class Final Exams and Team pair up's.

**Now Sai, it's been a Year and a half, a Bit over is time Limit. I can't walk you back myself but you can make it. And I won't forget about you I will… Be checking in.**

Sai smirked remembering the memory. Suddenly she looked up seeing the gate to her village; she briskly walked in a small smile on her face. Looking around she noticed the streets a bit, **Empty **so she walked down by the school and the stadium and looked up hearing cheering. Smirking she jumped over the large fence, over a few houses and on top of the roof of the seating of the stadium, and just as she thought most of the Village was there, 2 boys were fighting for everyone to see, and off to the side she saw the Bright blonde, tanned, happy man she was seeking, she also saw a thin hinata next to him with a small child hiding behind her. She lightly and quietly sneaked over and jumped behind his seat. The small girl looked back at her and jumped but sai smiled and placed a finger on her own lips telling the girl not to yell and it was ok. The small girl watched her and then smiled her light blue eyes sparkling, she then nodded watching her. Sai then slowly climbed to her feet and stood behind the man's seat then quickly threw her hands around the chair and over his eyes. Hinata gasped as did he but they stood relaxed.

"Who are you?"

Hinata lightly giggled covering her mouth knowing who Sai was.

"Ne Ne, Naruto-ojisan, Forget about me already?"

Naruto gasped moving her hands and turning back

"SAI! Your Back!"

Sai laughed and nodded.

"Hai, I'm back. Did I miss anything Good?"

"Of course not."

Sai smiled and nodded looking over the deck at the ones fighting, Naruto smiled watching her, He noticed she has grown, Not just Physically but Mentally as well, Sai now had Snow white skin like her mothers, Her Dark Onyx hair layed Freely down to the small of her back, Naruto blinked a bit noticing her outfit. A dark Blue Tank top with the Uchiha Chrest on the back and white shorts that ended a bit farther than her fingertips.

"Sai, you look Just your Father, But ACT just like your Mother"

Sai smiled and looked back at him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Haha, No of course not….As long as you Don't hit me."

"W…what? Why would I do that?"

"...N...Never mind…"

"Hn, Well…Did you get Uncle Itachi's Letter?"

"Ahh, I Did. And Yes I Did what was inside as Well."

"Good!"

Suddenly a Loud bell went off and everyone looked down at the fight, One boy was on the ground and The blond had one foot on top of him.

"UZAMAKI IS THE WINNER! BOTH BOYS PASS!"

the crowd cheered and Sai smiled noticing who the boy was.

"Haku."

"Yepp, Grown hasn't he?"

"Ahh, he has."

"Wait till you see the Others, I'm sure they will be glad to see you."

"I Hope So."

"Next fight is Makoto Shumashima Agenst…..Sai Uchiha?"

The crowed suddenly started going quiet and murmurs were being herd. Naruto looked at sai I bit worried as she watched the floor her hair covering her face, But she suddenly Looked up with a smile on her face, she looked back at Naruto as she jumped onto the wall.

"Don't Worry ojisan, I'm not sad no more. It will be ok."

Naruto smiled and nodded as she jumped off the wall onto the Field, Everyone watching her. Suddenly a burst of cheers were herd, she looked over seeing 5 Familiar Faces, Then the large crowed joined in making sai Smile. But when she looked up at Makoto here eyes narrowed a bit.

"Ok Clean fight, whoever wins the fight will pass and the Judges will decide if the other passes, No Weapons, Only your own body."

Makoto stood there and Sai nodded bit blinked.

"Uhh, can I give these for you to hold then?"

The man Nodded and sai Stripped off her pouch, Kunai holder and a sword off of her back. Once she was done he blinked then sighed.

"Ok, GO!"

The man then disappeared and Sai smirked and started walking around Makoto who has not yet moved.

"Well, Well, Long Time No See Makoto-San. But if I Don't Recall I Think you were the One who thought I was '**Useless**' and '**Not a Real Uchiha**', Am I Right?"

Makoto Growled a bit and nodded watching her.

"And I Still Hold my word _**Uchiha**_"

Sai stopped in front of him and watched him, the way he said her name, he acted like it was '_**Acid**_' on his tong. Suddenly sai stepped back a few feet feeling the punch just throw at her face, she looked back up and smirked spitting out a small amount of blood.

"Ha-ha, ok, Fine I'll play…I'm gunna show you how '**Weak**' I Really Am."

suddenly Sai's eyes Went red and she ran at Makoto and slid on the ground and kicked him in the gut Making him fall to his knees, she then Quickly jumped up and spin kicked him in the head making fall back a few feet. He winced and yelped in pain as he hit a wall.

"Still think I'm '**Weak**' Makoto?"

He growled and got to his feet.

"Yea I do…"

Makoto Ran at her once agen and got a punch at her stomach, bit sai ignored it and took the moment to grab his arm and Flip him over herself, Makoto Landing on his back with a loud _Thump_. But suddenly Sai was on her back as well and Makoto was on top of her his hands on her neck squeezing hard.

**What is it with people and CHOKING ME?  
**

Sai yelped but tucked her feet under the boy and Quickly and Roughly, Kicked Upwards into his gut getting a loud yell and a bit of blood on her face from his mouth, Quickly Sai kicked Makoto off of herself throwing him a bit.

"Damn you! I knew you were better off dead!"

Makoto winced but jumped to his feet and ran at sai why was getting to her feet. But suddenly he had her by her Hair and sai Screamed in pain, Makoto smirked. Blood dripped to the ground, Makoto Shoved the kunai farther into Sai's shoulder and she yelped loudly. Naruto jumped to his feet, as did the crowed with a sudden Gasp. But suddenly Sai's eyes Faded to a dark black color and a small print crawled across her arm and she gripped Makoto hand tightly making him release her, the Kunai still in her shoulder.

"W…What are you doing?"

"Sensei said…No Weapons."

Suddenly Sai Griped his hand tighter it turning a dark purple. Then as Makoto Screamed sai snapped his hand backwards."

The 2 both fell to there knees, Makoto Screaming, Sai wincing and holding her head.

'**Take Control**'

Suddenly her eyes faded back to her normal Green color and she winced pulling the Kunai out of her shoulder.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Uchiha Wins!, Shumashima Does NOT Pass."

Sai looked up holding her shoulder and looked at Makoto who was glaring at her.

"This is your Fault…"

Sai shook her head and watched the ground.

"No, You could have passed, But you pulled a Kunai out on me."

Makoto Growled as he got pulled away, Sai calmly stood back on her feet holing her shoulder and walked back tourd's the large door behind her, but suddenly she was in a large hug by two blonds.

"SAI!"

"Sai Are You Ok?"

Sai smiled hugging the 2 back.

"I'm Fine Haku, and Hi to you too Desera"

The two smiled and let her go, Standing behind them was Kaji and Kiyo.

"Long time no see Hyuuga's"

Kaji smiled and waved, Kiyo just nodded tourd's her, Then behind them Sai saw a Familiar dark red head. Sai smiled walking tourd's the boy and once he saw her he smiled.

"Hello agen Sai."

"Hello Gerra, Still here I see."

"Yep, it's been awhile hu?"

"Ahh, it Has"

At that moment Naruto walked into the room.

"Sai Are You Ok?"

"Hai Hai. I'm fine."

Naruto smiled and nodded and walked over to Haku and Desera and started talking to the two Sai sighed a bit and walked out of the room out onto the streets of Kohana and stretched placing her hands behind her head, for awhile she walked alone feeling the sun on her light skin, but after abut 10 min a pail blonde hair boy with black eyes walked in front of her stopping her .

"Uhh. Do I know you?"

"No, But I Do know you, Let me intrudes myself, My name is Haru Yamanaka"

The Boy smiled pulling a rose out in front of her and smiled, Sai just blinked.

"Uhh, Hi…Nice to meet you"

" I Admire you Sai-Chan, Even before that Wonderful fight of yours."

"right. Well…Thanks A lot…I Think"

Suddenly before the blond could Speak agen a slightly taller boy with black hair and a Long black ponytail and Pail blue eyes walked behind him placing a hand over his mouth making sai watch the two.

"Gomen, Sorry if my Brother was bothering you, he's a bit of a flirt."

"It's No problem…And is he Really your brother?"

"Sadly, Were Triplits, I have a sister as well. Her name is Akina, And my name is Kiosho"

"Ahh, Well it was nice to meet you, Like your hair by the way."

Kiosho Laughed and sai smiled.

"Thanks, I like yours too."

Sai smiled and walked away as did Kiosho dragging Haru, Sai yawned walking through the small park and blinked seeing Gerra and Kaji together sitting under a tree so she wondered over by the two getting a wave from Gerra and a smile from Kaji.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Just talking, wanna join?"

Sai nodded sitting next to the two and they talked for awhile.  
"So Sai, how was your training?"

"It was ok, I liked training with the Akatsuki, I was mostly with my uncle, and Deidara-san and Sasori-Sempi. "

"wow you were really with all of them?"

"Hai, everyone thinks there really bad…But there not, most of them were Kinda dragged into the Group, or they had no one else…"

"Ohh, Well anyway what groups you think were gunna get placed in tomorrow?"

Gerra leaned back on the tree and yawned closing his eyes.

"Not sure, but I hope I don't get stuck with someone I will regret."

"Same here."

" I just hope I'm not stuck with my sister…"

Sai blinked and looked at Kaji.

"Why not?"

"she's just like my father, To strict. I'm to much like my mother who's a bit more freestyle."

"Ahh.."

"Well, We'll all find out tomorrow…"

the three stood up and walked together till they had to go there own ways. Once sai was back at the house she just wondered to her old room and layed on her bed passing out in the dark.

(Next day at the Academy)

Sai, Kaji and Gerra all sat together in their old seats waiting for their names to be called out for there new teams.

"Team 5, Kiyo Hyuuga, Haru Yamanaka and Ichiro Inuzuka Your Sensei is Shikamaru Nara. Team 6, Kiosho Yamanaka, Akina Yamanaka and Daigoro Nara Your sensei is Lee. Team 7 Kaji Hyuuga, Sai Uchiha and Gerra, Your Sensei is Neji Hyuuga"

Sai and Kaji both jumped up and hi fived then sai leaned down and hugged Gerra who sat there a bit stunned.

"Were on the Same team!"

"Were totally meant to be on the same team."

Gerra nodded and the 3 sat there happily until the end of the list. They then all left together. As a Team.

* * *

I thought my ending was a biiit corny…But ohh well. ^^;; Plz Review!


	7. Good To See You Agen

Another Chapter. :3 i had to write.

-The Mexican Ninja 83

* * *

_Slowly the fail pale girl fell to her hands and knees coughing a large amount of blood at the man's feet He smirked sticking his sword in the ground in front of her._

_"Useless…Pathetic, it's sad to see you like this…"_

_The woman looked up at the man with her pale Green eyes sadly._

_"Please…Sasuke-Kun, Stop…"_

_Sasuke knelt in front of Sakura grabbing her chin._

_"No Sakura…you Deserve to die, you Served me my only purpose…"_

_Then he got back to his feet and pulled the blade out of the ground and brought it down in one easy swing across her neck_.

"NO!"

Sai jumped up from her sleep in a sweat holding her head, she sighed noticing it was only a dream and she slumped back on her pillow and looked out her window, The sky was a light orangey pink color, Early Morning. With a sigh sai pushed the warm covers off of herself and got up out of the bed and got ready for the day.

(20 minutes later)

Sai yawned walking down the hall tourd's Naruto's office, once she stepped threw the door she saw Kaji and Gerra already sitting in the room.

"Hmm…Where Neji-Sensei?"

"He's not coming, he had another Mission."

Sai looked at Naruto who nodded and she sighed.

"Your mission is simple Anyway, all you have to do is deliver a package and an Important man's daughter back to the sand…Easy Enough?"

the two boys nodded and sai just stood there watching the floor but she eventually nodded as well.

"Good, get your stuff and be ready to leave in 1 hr."

the boys nodded disappearing and Naruto watched sai.

"Sai, this is gunna be a bit hard for you hu?"

"Only a Smidge… I'll be fine…"

"Well…I need to talk to you anyways."

"Hmm? What for?"

"Now…you know we don't know where your father..or mother are.. But the town you have to go threw, there have been sightings off your father and his little posy, and Your uncle as well…"

"ha-ha….Your Joking right?"

"Sadly no…Sai I'm Serious… you need to watch your back whall your there."

"Hai, Hai I will."

Then from behind Naruto walked out a small girl, Maby 5-6. She had light brown hair and shining purple eyes. An beside her walked out Asoka, Naruto's youngest, who had bright blue eyes and light blond hair, about 3-4.

"Ohh. This is Chihiro, the girl you will be Taking to her father in the sand."

Sai nodded and grabbed her bag from the couch she already had ready, she knew Kaji and Gerra would be ready by now. Sai then looked back at Chihiro and smiled reaching out tourd's her.

"Come on Chihiro-san, I'm Gunna take you back to your father."

The small girl smiled and ran over to sai taking her hand

"Arigato Ninja-san!"

Sai smiled and nodded leading her out of the room and out onto the streets to meet up with Kaji and Gerra

(2 days later around 3:30pm)

After 2 days with the girl Sai noticed she took a bit of a shine to Sai, she didn't really like Kaji or Gerra, But she didn't mind. But eventually they came to the village Naruto warned her about, she even noticed it herself because whall the 4 walked through people pointed and whispered. But she pushed it aside and just wanted to get threw quickly. Once they got through Sai sighed with relieve, but they diddent get far before sai saw a dark shadow high in the trees above them, Signaling the others about him they nodded as sai slyly pulled a kunai out of her back pocket and quickly threw it up in the tree, Gerra quickly grabbed Chihiro and a dome of Sand covered the two, Kaji and sai's eyes both activated their own Kekegenkai, But the dark figure threw down a few kunai making them jump away. Then the Man jumped down from the tree with a smirk, Kaji and sai both growled a bit but stopped when they heard a shriek and a yelp of pain, that's when Gerra Busted out from his dome, Chihiro still tight in his arms but Gerra fell to his kneed dropping her, his body having small blue strikes of lightning coming from his body. But before sai could think the man pulled out a sword and ran at Chihiro who was on the ground, Sai jumped into action pulling out her sword and jumped in front of Chihiro and stood there blank faced when she noticed what happened she let out a shirk of pain that echoed through the hills.

"Did you hear that?"

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke Confused

"What are you talking about? I heard Nothing."

Sasuke looked at Juugo who looked at the birds flying away from the distance.

"It's coming from the north…"

Sasuke nodded and jumped through the trees with the two men fallowing behind him closely, he finally came to a clearing where he saw 5 people, 1 boy was knocked out on the ground, another was withering in pain with a small girl under him, he could tell he was still trying to protect her. Then he looked at the final two, it was a large man and a Mid-teenage girl, she was bent over and her long dark hair was covering her face.

"You got in the Way girl."

The man shoved the blade deeper into the girl's body making her yelp, somehow hearing her made something in Sasuke body tingle in rage, but suddenly he heard a soft laugh.

"y…you Really think that's Enough to stop me?"

the large man growled but the girl just laughed agen, that laugh was creepy Enough to give a grown man nightmares for a week.

"I'm Warning you to let go mister…You already made me mad….And you Hurt my Friends, I'll Give you to the count of 3…."

the man just watched her.

"1…"

"I'm not listening to some Rat Form Kohana!"

"2…"

Now she was pretty much singing the numbers, Like she Wanted to hurt him.

"3!"

Suddenly a large strike of lightning flew from the girl and smacked the man into a tree, the girl winced pulling his blade out of her stomach, when she looked up and her red eyes shined Sasuke gasped seeing the Uchiha chrest on her back, now with a large, Bloody, hole in it.

"Sai…"

"I told you to let go….but you didn't listen…."

the man watched her walk tourd's him and he tried backing away but sai Grabbed him by his neck and quickly threw him at another tree, snapping his neck.

"S..Sai!"

Sai looked back at Gerra with soft green eyes and fell to her knees and coughed a large amount of dark blood.

"Holy shit Kaji Get up!"

Kaji moaned feeling Gerra kick his head, but when he looked up seeing Sai on her hands and knees he quickly got up and ran over next to the two

"god….I... never get it right do I….?"

"Damn it sai that's not important right now!"

Sai winced and coughed blood agen, this time a bit dripping from her stomach

"We need to get her to the hospital NOW"

"We'll never make t in time She'll Die if we don't get her mended first!"

"Damn it kaji LOOK AT HER!"

"Both of you shut up!...j..just get Chihiro home…leave me here…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

But suddenly Kaji and Chihiro were picked up by a flash of orange and were gone, Then Gerra was gone in a flash of silver.

Sai winced and coughed agen and someone walked up to her and lightly picked her up and jumped off, Her eyes were blurry by now but she reached her hand up and lightly touched the dark hair of the one carrying her, it was the same as her own. Dark Navy hair, Soft to the touch, she lightly smiled closing her eyes

"You came back for me…."

All she saw was a Faint and blurry Smirk before she was Passed out into the darkness.

* * *

D: I know it was short, but I didn't Wanna go any farther…..Cuz….I got my Reasons. :O

…..ISH DRAMA TIME! 8D

…I Feel Mean For hurting Sai..AGEN tho. ;~; I am So mean! DX but I can't help it…

But anyway…Review, and if you have any ideas that you would like to tell me, Plz do, Cuz have to Re-write a lot and I just had a writer's block and it was HORABLE….and don't want it agen…So….Yea. :3


	8. Returning Home

:3 Next chap. _ gunna start Typin the Next one...Soonish probably.  
Ohh, for some reason i wanted to clear up how some of the names were Said Like...

Sai- (Say) thats how you say her name, i know the Real Sai is pernounced like...(Sigh) . But not her.

Desera- (Des-r-a) You Say A not like...Ahh. . Yea...

Kaji- (Ka-g)

._. sorry. i had like...2 people ask me how to Say a few names and this just came to mind.. ^^;; But anyway Enjoy~ Plz Review!

-The Mexican Ninja

* * *

"_How long will she be out?"__"Sir, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave, Visiting Hr's are over."_"Ugg…I wonder where I am…"

"I...I'm Not sure Sir, I…It might still be another 2 days"

"who's talking…? And where am I….?"

"I'm not Leaving Till she wakes up."

"But sir…"

"I Said I'm not leaving…"

The other man sighed and left the room, Sai has been out cold for days, but for some reason, she could hear everything around her, Feel sometimes too, Like when a nurse came in and took a small Blood Sample, Or when the stranger beside her brushed the hair out of her face, she knew she was in a hospital, she didn't know where, Or where her team mates or Chihiro were. But she knew she was safe.

"It's been 3 days and She's still Hasn't Woken up I Want to know why…"

"Sir…We Really don't know why, we had to heal her stomach, pump her stomach to get a ton of blood out, and her eyes bleed a bit as well, We also sealed her curse mark…"

The other man sighed and shooed the doctor away, and for a long time, she listened to him breath, at one moment he placed a hand on her stomach lightly making her wince, apparently she really did because at that moment his hand was gone, at some point another man came into the room and the stranger beside her got up and left the room, after a few minutes she somehow opened her eyes and looked around the room.

Sai looked to her right and looked out the large window beside her, She was in the sand village, That means Chihiro must be home. Sai then sighed and moved to the other side of the bed and let her feet touch the cold floor. She looked up and in the other bed layed Gerra, With Garra and Matsuri, she smiled a bit and quickly, but shakily climbed to her feet and went to the door and slowly opened it, but she stopped hearing 2 voices.

"So what are you gunna do after she wakes up?"

"When she does I might hover for a bit…but I can't let her see me."

"Sasuke, you can't keep this up, you have to talk to her…"

"I can't…Not Yet At least."

Sai looked at the floor knowing who the 2 men were, It was Naruto and her father, she sighed clutching the white dress she now had on, she then sucked in a breath and slid the door open quietly. She looked at Naruto who glanced at her, Sasuke's back was to her so he didn't really notice her walk out.

"So, you plan on leaving her Agen…?"

"...I Don't have a choice…"

Sai looked at the floor, her hair covering her eyes.

"Why don't you have a choice….Why are you leaving agen…."

Sasuke looked back at Sai and his eyes softened.

"Sai…"

"NO! don't SAI me no more! I'm Tired of being alone!"

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped a bit. Sai just looked up at Sasuke with soft green eyes, small tears in them.

"You Said you 'Had' to leave me…But you didn't have to do anything…you did that by yourself…and you know what…That Just about crushed me…Ask Uncle Naruto….Before I Knew you were my father…I Was teased, Picked on and Bullied…Because Everyone thought I Wasn't good Enough for a Father… And I Was Useless…But when Okaa-san told everyone that you were my father…everyone left me alone…Because they Knew who you were…And when I Meet you...I Was never happier…But then you left…And…It started all over agen…But that time…I Was 'Really' Beat…I Even went out in the Rain one night alone and beat on the Uchiha grounds door…Claiming I was not meant in the clan…But I had people there to help me…And you know what….I Left Kohana…For about 2 years…"

"You what? Where the hell could you go?"

Sai looked away out a window, Naruto looked away as well.

"Do you remember that day…I Fell in the River...and you didn't get to me in time? But I somehow got to Shore?"

"Yes, But that's not Answering my Question…"

"….Well…I didn't get there by myself...Someone saved me…And the one I was with...Was the same man…"

"…Who Was it…"

"Sasuke…It Was my Fault i-"

"It Was Uncle Itachi…"

Sasuke stood there blank faced, Sai looked at the floor her shoulders shaking

"Every day….I Waited to hear that you came home…But the call never came…So…I Gave up…So be mad…I Don't Care anymore…"

Sai then turned and walked away back into her room leaving the 2 men t stand there in the hall alone Sasuke looked at the ground and Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to her…"

With that he let go and walked away down the dark hall. Sai with a sigh slipped on her dark blue tank top and picked up her bag, Gerra Returned home with his father as did Kaji, Sai decided to go home on her own, sai headed tourd's the door humming to herself after she sighed herself out of the hospital she walked through the sand village, she looked up at the sky, Light orange and pink, almost dark, Sai looked back at the ground and sang lightly to herself,

_Travel to the moon  
Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari  
Ayatsurinagara_,_Tsuyoku naru tame_  
_Wasureta egao_  
_Kitto futari nara torimodosu_

_Kizuite_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sakebi tsuzukete_  
_Kitto kokoro wa_  
_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
_Ano koro no watashi_  
_Me wo samasu you ni_  
_No need to cry_

_Travel in silence_  
_Te wo nobaseba fureru no ni_  
_Kimi wa tooi, sore wa_  
_Omoide no naka no koto_

_Koe ga kikoeru_  
_Me wo tojireba_  
_Chiisana itami sae_  
_Itoshikute_

_Mitsumete_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Kaze ni fukare hitori mayotte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sora wo miagete_  
_Zutto kokoro wa_  
_Te wo hirogete mamotteru_  
_Ano koro no kimi ga_  
_Furikaeru made_  
_No need to cry_

_(Feel something, feel nothing_  
_Listen closely, listen closely)_  
_Wide open ears_  
_Disarm the dream tickler_  
_In the constant moment_  
_(You will find me where it's quiet_  
_Listen closely, listen closely)_  
_Let the blood flow_  
_Through all the spaces_  
_Of the universe_

_Kizuite_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_  
_I'm here waiting for you_  
_Sakebi tsuzukete_  
_Kitto kokoro wa_  
_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_  
_Ano koro no watashi_  
_Me wo samasu you ni_  
_No need to cry_

When she stopped she looked up and noticed she reached the entrance to the villege,the sky was now a dark blue almost black, Sai shivered and wrapped her arms around herself and keep walking alone into the night,what she diddent know was that she was being fallowed, early the next morning, maby 2-3am sai reached the border of the sand and fire country,Sai yawned and sat her bag down and fell asleep under a tree, The next morning sai woke up a bit to see a fire in front of her, Lit and alive, sai just squinted her eyes looking around, she saw bright orange in the stee across from her and purple and white across from the fire, Sai quickly and quetly pulled a kunai out of her pocket and jumpped up but she was easaly grabbed and the kunai gone, Sai looked behind her and growled seeing sasuke, All she did after that was pull away from him, Grab her bag and leave. but she didn't get far till he Grabbed her wrist once more stopping her.

"Sai, we need to talk…"

"About what? How you have to leave agen and I'm Stuck alone agen…? I Don't wanna hear it…just leave me alone…"

"Sai…"

"Stop saying my name like that! Like you don't wanna Go and I don't understand! But I do! If your leaving just let me go and leave!"

"Sai I'm not leaving…"

"Yea-….Wait…What?"

Sasuke smirked a bit as sai turned around to look at him.

"I'm not gunna leave you agen."

"…How do I know you're not lying…?"

Sai stood there watching him when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her close to him, hugging her into his chest.

"I know it must have been hard living with Naruto for so long, you can only take so much of the Dobe."

Sai sighed a bit dropping her bag and hugging him hiding her face in his chest.

"you know…so many people tell me I'm just like you…and I never really knew if that was a good thing or a bad thing…Because I know you grew up alone too…"

"Ahh…I did, but take it as a good thing…but if you want my opinion I think your just like your mother."

Sai laughed a bit and pulled away looking at him.

"Is That a Good thing or a Bad thing?"

"A Little of Both."

Sai stuck her tong out at him making him smirk.

"Ahh, Come on, let's get you back to your Real home."

Sai nodded grabbing her bag and the 4 of them headed back to Kohana, Someone watching them from a tree with a smile on his face.

"Good move…Sasuke."

* * *

Fyi: The Song Sai Sings is Olivia-A little pain, Its From an Anime Called NANA, Which i Also might start a Fanfic about cuz i have had Ideas Buzzing threw my head for about 2 weeks. But Plz Review!


	9. Happy Birthday?

DX I'm so sorry I'm So late peoplez! My laptop Spazzed on me Cuz its an EVIL Son of a %&$! But Never mind that~ since you Guys Waited so long I'm Putting the next up soon . And I'm Working on the Next S plz keep up with meh. And I DID notice the last chapter is messed up. Or maybe it was just my Computer at school…But idk I'm Gunna fix it.

Ps. No Sasuke Did not find Sakura whall he was gone.

-the Mexican Ninja~

* * *

It's been over 1 Month since Sasuke has returned with sai back to Kohana, They now live back in the Uchiha estate, Sai has been on no missions since being stabbed just in case, And sadly, Still no sign of Sakura.

"Hey Otou-San?"

"Hmm?"

Sai and Sasuke were currently sitting outside on the compound of their home. Sasuke reading a report from Naruto to look over since he was his right hand man, and sai was just Staring at the small pond in the yard.

"Today..Its the 16th…Right?"

"Ahh. April 16th, Why?"

"No Reason…Just Wondering."

With that sai stood up slowly and headed tourd's the small fences door. Sasuke looked up giving her a questioned look.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'm going to go see Uncle Naruto and Kaji…and Gerra."

With that she shut the small door and headed down the Long street out into the village, Sasuke sighed standing up as well sitting the papers down and heading into the house. Sai slipped her hands in her pockets as she walked down the street, a few people waved and smiled she waved back, Then she walked down the street and leaned on a pillar outside of her friends house, she watched him train in the Yard with his father until he turned around and stopped and smiled and walked over.

"What are you doing here?"

Sai shrugged and laughed.

"I was bored, So I thought I could come here And See my Best Friend In The Hoaaaal Worrrld"

"…Sai Please, like I'm going to Believe That."

Sai and Kaji just both laughed until Tenten ran out seeing Sai hugging her

"Awwe! Sai you did come here to see me today! I knew you would come!"

"Of C..course, Why w..wouldn't I"

"Mom…Your Hurting her.."

"Ohh!.."

Tenten then let go handing Sai a box and smiling as Neji walked over

"Sorry Sai-kun, I'll See you later!"

With that Tenten Ran off back into the house, Neji smirked rubbing her head and Kaji smirked as well.

"You know you didn't have to stop here Sai."

"I know, but I knew it would make her happy, so did I Really have a Choice?"

"ha-ha, Nope."

"Well ok then."

The 3 stood there for awhile talking, then sai waved and left heading to the Hokage Tower, when she got the as soon as she opened the door and sat the box on a chair 2 blonds tackled her back into the door.

"Sai-Chan you came!"

"Hai Hai I came."

"Happy Birthday Sai- Chan!"

Sai winced but smiled as Desera and Naruto hugged her tighter, and Hinata, Haku and Asoka all walked into the room, Desera and Naruto let go of Sai as Asoka ran over and hugged her handing her a card covered in glitter, Sai smiled taking the card and hugging her back.

"Happy birthday Sai-Kun!"

"Ahh, Thanks Asoka."

Naruto and Haku both handed her, rather large boxes as well making her smile, after she sat them down she looked around as her smile faded.

"…Where's Gerra…?

"Sai, didn't he come and tell you?"

"tell me what…?"

Naruto looked at sai.

"Sai, Gerra's Gone…He moved back to the sand with his Father."

"Ohh…Well That's ok, I knew he was Gunna move back eventually."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder but sai placed on a fake smile, she stayed for a bit then when the sun started to set she took her boxes and left, Not 3 minutes later Sasuke Puffed in the room.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Bring your report back here…where else would I be?"

"Sasuke, don't you know what today is?"

"…The 16? Thursday?"

"Well Yea…But Didn't Sai Tell you?"

"No?"

"Sasuke, Today is her Birthday."

Sasuke blinked standing there, he then Placed the report on Naruto's desk and left the room and walked down the street. Sai sighed sitting her boxes on her bed. She then slumped onto the floor and hid her face in her knees Thinking to herself.

_"Why wouldn't he tell me he was leaving…I'm sure he told Kaji…Why not me?...did I do something wrong?...what the hell is going on…"_Suddenly an old, kind of limp white bunny fell off of sais bed and landing on her floor also knocking Asoka's letter down as well, Sai looked up and picked up the bunny and the card, a letter falling out with her Name on it, she un-folded the paper reading the Note,

_Sai,  
I'm Sorry I couldn't tell you in person I was leaving, You did nothing wrong…I Just couldn't tell you to your face, then I couldn't have left at all, I will come back, and I'm sure I will see you agen before that, this is just a tempo thing, my real home is there in Kohana with You and Kaji, I left to make my father happy, to be with him for a bit, when I come back I expect you to be stronger and in better shape than me, hope this make up for me leaving you, Sorry._

Gerra.

Suddenly a locket fell out of the letter making Sai smile, She slipped it around her neck locking it in the back and standing up sitting the letter and card on her desk, she opened her boxes, Of curse Tenten, Neji and Kaji got her a new set of kunai, her Crests symbol on the blades, Naruto got her a new headband, Red instead of blue, Like her mothers, And the twins gave her a totally new outfit, a little to big, so she would have to wait to where it. Then as she put it back in the box someone knocked on her door.

"come in."

Sasuke lightly opened the door and leaned in her door way.

" I think you forgot to tell me something."

Sai looked at his hand seeing the small black box and gasped a bit.

"Ohh…I'm sorry, I kind of forgot…guess I thought you would have known already…"

Sasuke smirked and stood up and handed sai the box, she looked at it and untied the dark blue ribbon and lifted the box open, inside was a Uchiha chrest pendent with her name engraved in the back. Sai smiled and closed the box and walked over hugging Sasuke.

"Thanks a lot…I really like it.."

"Good."

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside. Sasuke quickly walked out into the hallway Sai fallowing behind him they looked outside and noticed it was Raining, Hard, Sai stepped out onto the compound and looked around the dark yard, suddenly she saw something small push off the ground a broken pot around it.

"…Otoo-san…"

Sasuke looked back at Sai who was still standing in the doorway, he walked over quickly as sai pointed to the dark shadow in the corner of the yard, He then pulled out a kunai and walked out into the rain slowly tourd's the figure, when he was closer his eyes widened, there in the corner of the yard, Was a Little Girl who had fallen into the yard and busted a pot, she looked 4-5, no older she moaned in pain Sasuke crouched next to her helping her to her feet she winced and fell into his chest.

"h…help me…please…"

Sasuke quickly picked up the small girl and headed back into the house, Sai gasped as he walked in and walked into the living room placing her on the couch.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, I have never seen her before, but she's hurt, think u can look at her?"

"Ahh,"

Sai sat on her knees next to the girl, she moved her dark red shirt up noticing a rather large bruise on her stomach, she also saw them on her legs and arms, her face as well.

"she's hurt bad for her age, she's no older than 5…she's been running a lot too"

Sai lifted one of her feet up seeing that they were dark red and bleeding a bit, sai sighed closing her eyes her hands glowing a light green color, no longer then 5 min later and the small girls feet were back to normal, sai then moved and started working on all her bruises.

"Can you please get me a washcloth dipped in warm water? I need it for her head she's freezing cold."

Sasuke nodded disappearing into the dark hall, Suddenly the small girl moaned in pain and reached up holding her head, Sai stopped her lightly grabbing her arm

"You need to relax, your hurt…"

"….help me…please…."

Sai watched the girl open her dark purple eyes, they went well with her dark black hair, Sasuke then walked back into the room and handed sai the rag, sai wiped the blood off of her face then placed the rag on her forehead and started healing her body, the Small girl looked up at Sasuke and here eyes widened a bit and she sat up quickly making sai jump.

"Y…Your Sasuke-san!"

"Ahh."

The girl jumped to her feet and ran over grabbing his shirt her eyes tear filled.

"Sasuke-san! I need your help! It's my father, h…he was trying to save some lady…and someone named Madra got him, he told me I had t come to you for help…."

Sai stood up and crouched next to the small girl

"Who's your father…? And who was he trying to help…And…who are You?"

The small girl looked at sai and moved closer to Sasuke who placed a hand on her head telling her she was ok.

"M…my name is Suna….I…I'm not sure who my father was trying to help…I only saw her once…"

"Can you describe her for us?"

"Hai, she had really pretty green eyes, and really white skin…she almost looked gray…or sick…Ohh! She also…had long…bright pink hair…"

Sasuke and sai stopped breathing. Sasuke then kneeled in front of her and held her shoulders.

"Suna…its Extremely important to tell us who your father is and where he is now…and where the pink aired lady is…"

Suna looked at the ground.

"The lady is under the sand village…"

"And your father?"

"He's trapped there now too…"

"Suna…Who is he?"

"He said you really don't like him…and I should just ask for help…"

"Suna, Please."

Suna looked tourd's the door and held her shirt tight in her hands.

"He's…Your brother…I…Itachi."

* * *

:O OMG! DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN! 8D YEA IT DID! What Will happen Next? Will Sasuke help Sakura AND Itachi? WILL SAI SEE HER MOTHER AGEN! WILL SASUKE HELP SUNA? KEEP READIN AND FIND OUT! (lol sorry…I feel like I'm Watchin a Really good T.V Show. xD ) ;3 Good thing u guys don't gotta Wait long hu? D: Plz Keep Readin peoplez I'm Sorry I had to stop writing for awhile!


	10. Welcome Home

ZOMFG! D; IM SO SRRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE AGEN!...as I said it was REALLY Hrd for me to write this chapter…it will never be like the Origional But im sure you guys will still like it just as much, this also took so long Cuz me and my mom got into a large fight, Results, No Computer for a month.. ;~; But its hear now, I Sware on All that is Good I Will keep writing from now on, I'm gunna try 1 chapter a week, or 2 Every month…Plz stick with me people, all I Do is write…and this matters to me a lot. A lot A lot…Plz and Thx Youz, Also Plz Comment!

~TheMexicanNinja

* * *

Sai's eye's got slightly larger and sasuke just stood there.

"I…I'm Sorry….i Really am! Please Don't hurt me!"

Suna then stepped away from sasuke who still didn't move, But Sai lightly Wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't Worry…He's Not gunna hurt you…And I Will help, Even if he Dosent."

Suna shook lightly as sai stood and took her hand walking down the hall.

"Otou-San, I don't know about you but I'm getting ready and leaving in the next 5 min, With Or With Out you."

Sai was quickly stopped and turned around by a forceful tug on her shoulder and looked up to To see sasukes Dark Onyx Eyes.

"Why do you think you can talk to me like that? Don't you understand Who has your mother and Whos With her now!"

Sai quickly tugged her shoulder away from him pushing Suna behind her.

"I Understand Perfectly, I Love you, but you havent Always been here for me, And No one is getting in my way Of saving my Mother, And my uncle."

"Sai you don-"

"No! I Do know him! He raised me wha'll you were off looking For Oka-san! He was a father for me when you Weren't!"

With that sai ran down the hall with a slam of her door, Leaving sasuke to stand in the dark hall. She then leaned on the door shaking a bit.

_**'What did I just do…?**_'

"Sai-San…?"

Sai jumped a bit when she looked up seeing Suna standing there.

"Gomen…Lets…Get are Bags Packed and Leave, Ok?"

Suna nodded as sai lightly got to her feet and grabbed her bag filling it with weapons, Clothes, Food, Money, Ect. After about 10 min, her and Suna quietly slipped out of her room and out of the dark house into the dark streets of the village, looking back sai felt a pang of guilt in her chest, what she said might have been true, but she should have never said them, she knew he was trying his hardest to raise her alone, sai then shook her head and slipped Suna onto her back and ran out of the village and started running threw the trees, it was a long run, but if she ran threw the night she would make it by tomorrow afternoon.

**Somewhere Off Under the Sand Village**

"Wonderful, She's on her way here…Not Much of a Smart girl is she…?"

"Leave Her Alone Orochimaru…So help me God Sasuke will have you head and so will i!"

Orochimaru looked back and smirked.

"There's nothing you Or Sasuke can do Now…And you Itachi, With your Daughter And Brothers Life in my hands your So Weak…"

Sakura looked back at Itachi who was sitting in the corner of the dark damp cell watching the ground, she then walked over sitting next to him as Orochimaru walked away.

"Itachi…We need to do Something…"

"We Cant…all We can do is Wait..and Hope someone Bust us out of here before he gets his hands on Sai Or Suna…"

Sakura sadly looked at the ground and lightly took Itachis hand

"Let's Hope Sasuke runs fast…"

"Hn."

**Sai And Suna**

Suna slowly slipped off of Sai's back as they walked into the Sand village, They looked around not Really seeing anyone around, they then herd a loud Bang and a few people scream, the two ran tourds the sound and stopped when they ran into a Large croud of people, some running, some screaming, some standing in shock. In the Dead center of the Village, Now was a Large dark hole, the size of a house, Sand was seeping in on the sides, sai then grabbed sunas hand and ran threw the people and stopped at the side of the large hole.

"This is it….the Way in…right…?"

"H..Hai…This is it…"

Sai nodded and reached a hand tourds Suna.

"You Trust me…?

Shaking suna looked up at sai, Suna was Terrified of the dark, and she also knew who was down there and was also terrified of him as well.

"I..In a way..Yes…"

"If Were gunna save my mother, and your father, you have to trust me…I Swear I won't let Anyone hurt you…Even Orochimaru.."

With that Suna Smiled and nodded Tightly grabbing Sai's hand, with that the two ran and jumped into the dark hole, Men yelled after them, and ninja also ran after them, But as soon as the two were in a large Red Barrier Covered the hole, Letting no one in. The two fell and grunted as they hit the bottom. They stood and looked around all that was around was 1 long, dark tunnel, Suna stuck close to sai as they slowly began to walk down the hall, Eventually doors started appearing on the walls on each side, then every once in awhile a small fire to light the way. Eventually there was a room off to the side poorly lit. but for some reason it made sai Stop.

"Sai-san..?"

"Something's here…We need to check so Stay Close, and if I push you away…Hide in a corner, got it?"

Suna lightly nodded and Sai stepped into the room looking around, it was rather large, but in the dead center was a Table, with straps in to fit Any body, Off to the right were 3 Large water chambers, some computers, and another table. In front of her was a large glass window leading to another room, To dark to see then to her left she saw what looked like a dark Slightly Large Cell, some more computers and another Water Chamber.

"S…Sai…Someones in that Cell…"

Sai looked down at Suna and nodded tightly taking her hand in hers they walked closer and gasped at what they saw, There on the ground in the cell was her mother and Her uncle.

"Oka-San!"

"Sai! Sai No!"

Sai quickly let go of Suna and grabbed onto the bars of the cell but Screamed in pain as she was shocked with a large amount of lightning. Suna also screamed as Sakura jumped to her feet pushing sai away from the cell, Itachi also jumped to his feet as Sai hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Sai!"

Suna ran over to sai and helped her back to her feet, Sai growled lightly and stood up walking back to the cell Wall.

"Uncle Itachi…I Can Try agen…I Can do it this time…"

"No Sai, After that your body cant take it.."

Sai just smirked and stepped up to the bars of the door agen and took a deep breath and grabbed the bars Once agen the Lightning Once agen Rushing to her body, This time she didn't scream, she winced slightly as the voltage ran threw her body but suddenly….It stopped, Sai dropped to her knees holding her arm as the cell door then slowly creaked open Itachi and Sakura quickly running out, Suna quickly ran into Itachi's arms as sakura dropped to her knees taking Sai into hers.

"Ohh Sai…Why did you come here…You shouldn't be here!"

Sai just closed her eyes wrapping her arms around Sakura holding her close

"Your ok….You can come home….right?"

Sai Sadly smiled and nodded

"Of course I can come home…Were all going home…"

Sakura stood Helping Sai to her feet as well.

" We need to get out of here fast…"

Sakura looked to Itachi who was holding Suna close to his chest

"Ahh, Lets move before he gets here"

Itachi quichly ran out of the room with Sai and Sakura on his heels, Suddenly the tunnel started caving in behind them.

"ITACHI RUN!"

With that the 3 ran faster quickly reaching the end of the tunnel , they then quickly jumped out as the hole closed up leaving nothing left, like it was never there. Sakura then looked at the bright blue sky and smiled.

She Was Finally Free.

"Sai! Sakura!"

the two quickly looked over and jumped to there feet seeing Sasuke and naruto quickly running over, Sai quickly ran to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him hiding her face in his chest.

" I'm so sorry for what I said, I never meant any of it! I was just mad!"

Sasuke smirked and lightly hugged her.

"Its alright…I Understand.."

Sai smiled and let him go to walk ahead but stop only a few feet ahead, sakura stood and looked at him tears now running down her face, She then quickly ran into Sasukes already waiting arms Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

" I Thought I lost you…"

"Never…I Would never stop looking for you sakura"

With that Sakura smiled and kissed him deeply, Sai smiled a bit as she then felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked back and smiled and quickly hugged the red head friend of hers. Gerra smiled as well hugging her back.

"You know its not fun to scare the hell out of your friends."

Sai laughed lightly and kissed his cheek

"Sorry…I kinda had to save someone…"

Gerra Lightly nodded and let her go as they stood next to each other, Watching Itachi with Suna and Sasuke With Sakura, Everyone was back together, Sai Finally Pieced her Broken family back together. Everything was fixed….Or Was it?

* * *

D; I'm Sooooooooooooo Sorry this took SO LONG! i sware 1 or twice a week i will Up-Date! PLZ REVIEW!


	11. Come In

:D Glee~ I'm So happy I'm Typing agen! X3 this is one of my Fav Chapz, Cuuuuz Someone New Comes in! YAY! xD But anyway, For the People Who are still Reading Thx you So much, and I hope you Enjoy. Ohh And I just thought of this, My Couples in the story…and Other kids who will be popping up soon.

Ps. i Can Not Stop Writing and am Already done with the next ch, but i'm makin myself wait!

Sasuke-Sakura= Sai (So far…D YOU KNOW NUTHING!)  
Naruto –Hinata=Haku,Desera, Asoka  
Neji-TenTen=Kaji,Kiyo  
Shikamaru-Temari=Shin,Yuko  
Ino-Sai=Haru,Akina,Kiosho  
Garra-Mesu=Gerra,Mika  
Kiba-Some Random Chick=Kina

Sooo…There Ya Go, For now on in Every chapter 1 will Put up a characters Info page, If there Twins, Triples, I will put them up together. : 3

~TheMexicanNinja

* * *

Over 4 Weeks have passed since the Uchiha clan was reunited. Itachi and Suna Returned with Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi looked through the Old files for Days, till they finally found Evidence Proving Itachi's Murdering Spree of the Uchiha Clan Was Indeed a Mission from the Hokage Himself. The two now lived in the Uchiha grounds as well with Sasuke Sakura and Sai, Gerra and his sister (who's only a year younger than him) Also returned to live with his aunt and uncle.

It Was a warm spring morning, Light poured into Sais Room, Her bed being under the large window she groaned pulling her large dark purple blanket over her head, she laid there for awhile till she herd her door creak open and a light thump to her head, Which was Buried under the thick blanket, All the Stranger Earned was a Grown and an arm reaching out swatting out tourd's them.

"Saai…Come On Rise And Shine.."

"Mmm…Go Awaay…It's My lazy day…"

The Stranger smirked and leaned over her bed pulling the blanket slightly down reviling half of her face, the stranger then leaned it and breathed on her ear making her shiver, they then lightly kissed her cheek and stepped back.

"Fine…I See How it is, me and my sister will just go home then…"

"Gerra! That's not fair…"

Gerra smirked as he looked back at her as she popped out from under her blankets rubbing her eyes.

"10 Min.."

"Really? Come on I just got up!"

"Nope, We'll be waiting outside." With that Gerra walked out of the room closing her door as soon as it was shut he slipped over to sakura who was hiding off to the side of the hall smiling.

"One Uchiha down, You Get the other..i don't…Umm think I Can wake the other.."

Sakura laughed as Gerra blushed slightly.

"Thanks Gerra...I Couldn't get her up with anything, Same goes for her father..But I think I have an idea."

With that Sai slumped down the stairs in a pair of white shorts and a dark blue tank top, Tiredly she pushed the hair out of her face and reached a hand out in the air which Gerra Immediately took and lead her tourds the door.

"I'll Bring her back later, Hopefully Awake.."

Sakura nodded and waved as the 2 walked out the door, sakura then smiled and quickly walked back up the stairs tourds her room, she quietly sneaked in closing the door behind her and looked at her bed, off to the left she found what she was looking for, she slipped onto the bed and crawled over and moved on top of Sasuke who groaned trying to push her off but lost the small fight.

"Saaaasuke…!"

"No…"

"You don't even know what I want…"

"Nor do I care…it's to Early…"

"But its 10:30!"

"like I said…To early…"

"You don't care about me anymore! You don't love me!"

Sasuke lightly growled and wrapped an arm around sakura's waist pulling her back onto the bed pulling her close to his chest.  
"Sasuke…that's not what I wanted!"

"Don't Care…"

"Sasuke!"

"Shh…Sai…"

Sakura crossed her arms hitting sasukes head.

"she's Gone!"

"Mhmm…and I'm as stupid as Naruto…"

"Its True…I Got Gerra to come and get her…"

With that sasuke was out of the bed pulling a shirt on making sakura laugh.

"Sasuke Relax.."

"Like Hell I will."

"Sasuke!"

Sakura jumped up and grabbed his arm making him stop.

"I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Well…Remember are night…when we got back together…?"

"Hn."

"Well…"

"Sakura…Stop Dragging it…"

"I'm Pregnant."

Sai yawned sitting her head on Gerra's back as the two walked to the part, half way there Kaji joined the two, tying his dark brown hair back.

"You got her up THIS early?"

"Mhmm...Magic hu?"

Kaji laughed as sai hit Gerra in the back of the head.

"Oww!, Stop or I'm Dropping you on the ground.."

"You drop me Your single…"

Kaji smirked as Gerra lightly sighed smiling, They eventually reached the park stopping under a large tree, Sai then slipped off of Gerra's back and stretched, Kaji and Gerra then sat on the ground and sai sat as well leaning on Gerra's shoulder.

"So…Where is she?"

Gerra just pointed up, At that moment a few leafs fell from the tree, then a girl with dark Red hair tied back in a pony tail, Pail skin, Sea green eyes jumped down, she then stood up and smiled waving a bit, she lightly pulled down her brown tank top that stopped right above her belly button, going well with her black skirt and black boots to match, the then fixed her black thin jacket and sat next to kaji who never took his eyes off of her since she jumped out of the tree.

"Hi, I'm Mika. Gerra's told me all about you, Your Kaji, His best friend and your Sai, His Girl..Right?

Kaji blushed nodding, Sai looked at the two and nodded smiling.

"Gee, Your a lot different from your brother"

Mika laughed and Gerra growled lightly under his breath tugging on Sai's arm pulling her back on top of him.

"I guess you can say that, I'm a lot like my mom, And of course grumpy gills here is just like are dad."

Sai smirked lightly pulling her arm back keeping her spot now in Gerra's lap and looked at Mika, she looked a lot like Gerra, Same hair, Same eyes, Same skin tone, But besides that they were completely different people.

"So, why did you come here?"

"The sand was boring…And I really wanted to see my Aunt agen, so I asked my dad if I could come back with my brother, and of course he said yes."

Mika smiled and looked at Kaji who still never looked away from her, she blushed lightly and looked back at her brother."

"So…do you know when Dads stopping by?"

"Within the next Week or so."

Mika frowned and bit her nail and nodded standing up.

"Alright…I'll See you back at home…Nice meeting you two…"

with that Mika quickly turned and ran out of the park.

"What was that about…?"

"She's Scared."

"Scared? About what?"

Gerra looked at Kaji and frowned lightly

"She's Scared my dad will make her go home with him, She doesn't want to go back home, and if she go's I might be close after…"

Sai stood to her feet pulling Gerra up with her, Kaji standing as well.

"We won't let that happen, We just got you back, and your sisters part of are group now too."

Kaji nodded Agreeing with sai then looked over the way Mika just ran.

"Hey, I'm gunna let you two have some alone time ok? I have to do something for my dad…Se you guys later."

Then Kaji ran off out of the park and took a sharp turn fallowing the warm feeling of Mika's Chakara, Kaji ended up in the training grounds, he found Mika beating the hell out of a clone, the then fell back onto the ground holding her hand cursing to herself, Kaji took that moment to walks out and lightly take her arm trying to help her up until she screamed and reached back punching him in the face, he fell back groaning holding his face, When she turned back and looked she freaked out and Scrambled to her knees and leaned over his now crumpled heap of a body.

"Oh my god! Kaji are you on! I'm So sorry!"

Kaji Opened his eyes and smirked lightly looking at her.

"It's alright…I Barley felt it.."

"Liar! Your nose is bleeding!"

Kaji sat up and looked at his hand which was now covered in blood, he quickly wiped his nose on the back of his black shirt and looked at her.

" you have one hell of a right hook…"

Mika lightly smiled and rubbed the back of her head

" thanks…I don't get that much."

"what do you mean?"

Mika frowned and sat on the ground next to him.

" the only reason I'm really hear is to train…My father wants me to get stronger…that was the deal, if I came here I had to be better at my skills before he came to check in…"

" I Think your Strong.."

"Seriously?...i don't…I still got a lot to do in a week…"

"I can help you, we could train here, or back at my place, I'm sure my sister would help too.."

Mika Smiled and stood up offering Kaji her hand, he took it as she help him up, the two bumped into each other blushing.

" I…Would really like your help Kaji…"

Kaji lightly smiled and pushed the hair out of her face and turned and started to walk away.

" Good, Come on then."

Mika stood there blushing a deep red for a few seconds then shook her head and ran after Kaji who was headed tourds the Hyuuga Estate.

" i told you they were up to something…"

"Gerra smirked and wrapped an arm around Sai"

"What's wrong? Sad your losing your Best friend?"

"No!...Just find it weird he likes someone."

Gerra laughed and pulled Sai out of the bush and walked out onto the street pulling her behind him.

Sasuke walked back and forth threw the living room over and over agen as sakura sat on the couch watching him, Sai quietly walked into the house slipping off her sandals and walking down the hall and peaked her head into the living room where Sasuke was still pacing and sakura watched him tiredly, Sai walked into the room and leaned over the back of the couch next to her mom.

"What's with him?"

"This is the Uchiha way of Freaking out about something…"

"Uhh…Ok…What's he Freaking out about?"

"I'm Pregnant."

At that word Sasuke slightly jumped but never stopped walking.

"Woah, Really?"

"Mhmm, Best part is.."

Sakura pulled Sai closer to whisper in her ear.

" I never told him I was Pregnant with Twins"

Sasuke suddenly stopped and grabbed sakura's arm lightly.

"Tell me your Joking…"

Sakura shook her head smiling as Sasuke started Rambling on about how she should have told him and such, Sai laughed and stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall till she heard a knocking at the Door. Raising a brow she lightly slipped over to the door and jumped a bit after she opened it.

"Is…This the home of Sasuke Uchiha….?"

"Hai…"

Sai stood there still stunned looking at the boy…Well, Man. He looked Just like her and her father in so many ways, He was almost 6 foot from her sight, He had pail white skin and Dark onyx hair which was slightly spiky in the back but was mostly tamed. He had the Same Dark black eyes her father had but something was off about them….like something was missing…

"May I Speak with him…?

Sai shook her head and Nodded looking back into the house.

"Ootu-San! There's someone here to speak with you."

Sasuke walked into the hall rubbing his head with a sigh and looked up after walking next to Sai and jumped slightly looking at the boy.

"Do…I know you…?"

"No Sir…But….My Names Ichi..I'm 18 and most of my life I have lived on my own looking for you, Because…I'm your Son…"

* * *

:O ZOMG! TWINZ! NOW SOME KID CLAIMING HE'S SASUKES SON? HOLY CRAP! DID I DO THAT? D YEA I DID! :3

TwT I Love Writing..

Plz Review and i will give you a Cookie...Mmm...Warm Cookie...


	12. Welcome to the Family

3 Welcome Back~ I have been Writing like Crazy and I can't stop! :O

But before we get to the story, Lets start with the Info Pages, I'm Doing the Uzumaki's First. And Don't Worry I will Keep Place for you Too.

Name: **Desera** and **_Haku_** Uzumaki  
Age: 15  
Sex: **D**-Female, **_H_**-Male  
Hair Col: Dirty Blond (Desera had her hair in two Long Pigtails, Haku just has his long and Messy)  
Eye Col:** D**-White _**H**_-White with a hint of Blue  
Blood Type: B  
Parents: Naruto and Hinata  
Siblings: Asoka  
Interests: **D**-Loves to run around and Cause Trouble, **_H_**-Likes to be loud and around or play the Drums.  
Fav Food: **D**-Ramen **_H_**-Dango  
Best Friend: **D**-Kina _**H**_-Kiosho  
Crush?: **D**- Her Brothers Best friend Kiosho,_** H**_-His sisters best friend Kina.  
Teams: **D**- Team 4 _**H**_- Team 6  
Ect: **Desera** mostly spends her time with Either kina or running around fallowing Haku and Kiosho, Likewise goes for _**Haku**_, he does the same to Desera and Kina, But he also sneaks off sometimes to go play the drums with Sai Gerra and Kaji…For…Reasons…

There Ya Go first one, Now Back to the Story~

Ps~ w you guys are so mean! Sasu is not a Man Whore...and if he becomes one i'm ripin his #*% OFF! D DAMN IT SASUKE! ...ANYWAY ENJOY!

-The Mexican Ninja

* * *

Sasuke sat on the Couch of his living room with sakura at his side, Sai standing in the door way and the boy named Ichi sitting in a chair in front of him.

"So…Let me get this Strait…Your mother… is Karin…and you happened…back when we were about..17..when she spiked my drink one night…and took off for a year."

Ichi sat there shaking lightly and looked up from the floor and looked into Sasukes dark eyes.

"That's…Right sir…"

"And you Expect me to just believe you…? Who has taken care of you all your life…?

"Sasuke…"

"My Self…..Sir…."

"Dad come on…Look at him, he looks just like you.."

"That's not the point Sai, I need proof…I cant just believe him"

Ichi looked at the 3 and frowned then stood up.

"I'm Sorry, I shouldn't have come here…I should have just listened to her…But at least you know..I'm Sorry. "

"Now hold on a minute, I Can't just let you leave here this late, it's gunna be Dark soon."

Ichi looked at Sakura and smiled lightly.

"It's alright, I will just get a room at a motel."

"Not whall I'm Living, you're staying here till we get everything cleared up."

Sasuke and Ichi both looked at Sakura with partly wide eyes.

"I would let you do as you Please…But I don't plan on fighting with my wife at the moment…"

"Good. Sai show Ichi to one of the Spare rooms upstairs will you?"

Sai pushed off of the wall and walked down the hall as Ichi fallowed her, they went up the stairs and sai stopped in front of a door next to her bed room and opened it to revile a large bedroom with a large white bed agenst the wall, a dresser and a large TV on the other wall in front of the bed.

"this is where you can stay for now, the TV works and you can use it as you like.."

Ichi nodded and walked into the room and glanced around till Sai interrupted him.

"You know…I Believe you're my brother…"

Ichi looked back at her after sitting on the bed.

"You do…?"

"Yea…For starters you look just like him…And when you were thinking about your mom, your eyes went red, With the sharingan… "

"Yea, well…I'm not found of her…"

"Don't worry…He will soften up and listen to you…I'll give him till the end of the night…"

Ichi smiled and nodded looking at the window as sai stepped out of the room and walked into her own grabbing her guitar and shutting her door.

"Sasuke…You have to talk to the poor boy…You know it's true…I mean come on look at him.."

Sasuke lightly sighed and nodded standing up lightly pushing Sakura off of his lap placing her back onto their bed.

"Alright…I'll talk to him…"

Sakura smiled as he walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the boys current room and lightly knocked on the door and opened it looking in, Ichi was standing in front of the window in a pair of black sweat pants on, his shirt sitting on the bed, he leaning on the open window looking out to the dark sky, Sasuke stepped in the dark room and shut the door behind him and walked over and sat on the side of the bed closest to him.

"You still don't believe me hu…?"

"In a Way…No…Its hard to…but you do look just like me…and it is something your mother would do…"

"I have no feelings for her…is that a bad thing…?"

Ichi looked away from the sky and looked at Sasuke with 2 small tears in his eyes making Sasuke jump slightly.

"No…She's hurt you hasn't she…?"

Ichi nodded and looked back out the window holding his head.

"She left me alone….To live alone…Die Alone, she never cared about me, but she use to mean everything to me…But once she called me useless and a broken condom baby…I never wanted to look at her agen…That's why I spent the rest of my life looking for you…she told me it was no use…Because you would never care for me either, because you were a heartless man, but..you have a wife and Daughter…and I can tell you love them..A lot.."

Sasuke stood and placed a hand on Ichis shaking body.

"I do…But I also have a son who's been lost for too long…"

Ichi looked at Sasuke and smiled nodding lightly.

"I will warn you now…I Currently have a Pregnant Wife who can…And will get Scary..And a Daughter who has the same Attitude.."

Ichi laughed lightly and nodded once agen.

"Sounds ….Fun…"

"Indeed."

Sai sat on her bed with her Guitar in her hands, she sat there with her eyes closed humming to herself as she strummed on it lightly, Back when Sasuke left sai with Naruto she saw an old guitar in a pawn shop, so she saved up her money until she could buy it, Ever since she became talented with it and always had it during her spare time. She stopped for a moment and reached over to the note book beside her and wrote some words then dropped her pen and went back to the guitar, she keep going back and froth till Sakura tapped on her door and opened it leaning in the door.

"Sai…Its almost 11:30…You gunna go to bed anytime soon…?"

"Hn?"

Sai stopped and looked up at her mother with a questioned look.

"Sai…Did you even hear me?"

"No."

Sasuke smirked and walked past sakura mumbling 'Just Like Her Mother" making Sakura growl lightly.

"Come on Sai, Go to sleep."

"Hai, Hai.. I will.."

"Good."

With that sakura shut the door And left making sai sigh and slip her notebook and guitar on the floor and fall back onto her pillows and thick soft blanket making her yawn and pull them over herself.

Suna looked out the window of her new room out onto the dark empty street, boredly she climbed down off of the chair and looked around her plain room, a bed dresser TV and a toy box, no toys tho. Suna never wanted to tell Itachi, but the new house creped her out, it was dark, large and for the Moment empty, she was so use to being in the same room as Itachi, or being in his large soft bed wha'll she listened to the others of Akatsuki talk threw the door. Suna walked over to her door and opened it looking out into the dark hall way, the dark Never scare her.

Till Now.

Suna lightly grabbed onto her nightgown tightly and flung the door open to her room and ran down the hall to the end where there was another door, she lightly opened the door and looked in, the room was much larger then hers, and in the large bed in front of her was her father, breathing hard suna quickly ran back to her room grabbing her blanket and running back to Itachi's room. Looking around shaking she slipped over to his side of the bed and crawled under the bed wrapping herself in the blanket, normally she would wake up Itachi but she was too scared to for some reason, relaxing and listening to his soft breathing Suna fell asleep feeling safer.

Itachi woke tiredly to the sun shining in his eyes, with a grown he sat up in his bed rubbing his eye, tiredly he stepped out of his bed to check on his daughter, But when he stepped on the ground it was a bit to. _**Soft.**_ Itachi looked down seeing something white sticking out from under his bed, He then got on his knees and peered under the bed and smirked lightly, There wrapped up in a ball was Suna out cold, Itachi lightly pulled on the blanket pulling suna out without waking her, he then lifted her off of the floor and laid her on the bed pulling his large blanket over her as well, yawning he then walked into the small bathroom off to the side of the room shutting the door. Suna groaned and rubbed her head sitting up in the large soft bed, she looked around half asleep and jumped when she noticed where she was, she remembered falling asleep _Under _Itachi's bed, not on top. Shaking slightly she started pulling her blanket out from his and fell back onto the bed, at that moment the small bathroom door opened and Itachi emerged from inside.

"Suna…what are you doing…?"

"I..I was…Uhh.."

Itachi smirked and walked over ruffling her dark hair.

"Might I ask Why I found you Under my bed this morning…?"

"I…I'm sorry…Its just that…this house is so creepy…and big…and dark and…Quiet…I'm not use to it yet…and I couldn't sleep…"

"suna…If you were scared you should have Woken me up..or at least have gotten _**into**_ the bed."

suna laughed lightly looking at the bed until Itachi lightly pulled her into his arms and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, Uncle Sasuke did the same thing when he was little.."

Suna laughed making Itachi smirk.

Sai quickly gathered everything together and shoved it into her guitar case, which she then lightly slipped out her window and watched it as it landed into a bush, then a blond head popped out rubbing his head.

"Damn it Sai watch your aim!"

"Sorry Haku! Get it over to Kaji's place and I'll be right over!"

Haku nodded grabbing the guitar case and running out of the yard and down the street. Sai ran out of her room and down the stairs threw the house quickly, she ran through the kitchen where she bumped Ichi going to the fridge grabbing the juice and taking a swig without thinking and quickly placing it back running back out of the room, Ichi looked at Sasuke who just shook his head not wanting to know what she was up to. Sai quickly slipped on her sandals and ran out the door off tourds the Hyuuga Estate, when she reached it she gasped almost smacking into Neji.

"Gomen!"

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Err…Places…Mind telling me where your Sons at..? Or your read headed demon and Yellow headed freak?"

Neji smirked and pointed back behind him and keep walking as sai ran back, She found Kaji first who was training with Mika, she then noticed in the background was Gerra and Haku.

"Gerra!"

Gerra looked over as sai ran past Kaji and Mika and rand right next to Haku grabbing her guitar case and started unzipping it.

" I finished it already!"

"S..Seriously?"

"Mhmm!"

Sai happily pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Gerra.

"Never Say Never?"

"Yepp. Just sing it."

"N..Now?"

"Yes! Right now!"

she then handed Haku a piece of paper.

"That's your part."

"I gotta sing with him?"

"Yes..You do…"

she then turned back to Gerra smiling pulling out her guitar.

"Ready?"

"I guess so."

Sai then began to strum her guitar, it then suddenly jumped to a faster beat, Gerra looked at sai then back at the paper and sighed and began to sing…

_Never say never (never never never)_

You see I never thought that I could walk through fire  
I never thought that I could take a burn  
I never had the strength to take it higher  
Until I reached the point of no return

________

And there's just no turnin

_**back**__  
When your heart's under __**attack**__  
Gonna give everything I have  
It's my __**destiny**___

__

I will never say never (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)  
And never say never (ne-never say never x3)

I never thought that I could feel this power  
I never thought that I could feel this free  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea

________

Cuz there's just no turnin

_**back**__  
When your heart's under __**attack**__  
Gonna give everything I have  
Cuz this is my __**destiny**_____

I will never say never (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)  
And never say never

Here we go  
Guess who  
J Smith and JB  
uh huh  
I got you lil' bro

________Haku then looked at sai and she nodded as he nodded back jumping in.  
_  
I can handle him  
Hold up, aight, I can handle him  
Now he's bigger than me, taller than me  
And he's older than me, and stronger than me  
And his arms are little bit longer than me  
But it ain't on a JB song with me  
I be tryna chill  
They be tryna side with the thrill  
No pun intended was raised by the power of will  
Like Luke with the force if push comes to shove  
Like Kobe with the fourth, ice water with blood (Let's go!)  
I gotta be the best  
And yes we're the flyest  
Like David and Goliath  
I conquered the giant  
So now I got the world in my hand  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land___

Yeah  
I will never say never (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)  
And never say never

Never say never

I will never say never (never say never)  
I will fight till forever (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)  
And never say never (ne-never say never, never say it x3)  
And never say never (ne-never say never x3)  
And never say never

________Sai laughed a bit after Gerra glanced at her after he was done.

"Don't you think I should..Ohh I don't know…have a little brother or something to sing this with me?"

"Nope, Mika's gunna sing with ya."

"What?"

Mika then fell back as kaji kicked her in the face then gasping noticing what he just did.

"Oww..Ugg..Sai! I cant sing what are you thinking!"

Kaji quickly helped Mika to her feet as sai crossed her arms.

"You have to, Or you **or** Gerra can stay…"

"What do you mean?"

"I made a deal with Sai…I gotta help her with something…or I go back with dad…cuz he wants me back..and if I go, You go."

Mika growled and crossed her arms.

"Fine! But you owe me big!"

Sai smiled and Nodded happily.

"Fine You help us and I will help you train as well, So poor Kaji doesn't have to beat up the girl he likes any more."

Mika and Kaji blushed a dark red at the same time and looked away from each other.

"Yea, That's what I Thought." 

* * *

:3 TeeHee~ Opp Sai i think that last comment Slipped! xD Poor Kaji and Mika.. Ohh Wellz!

Ps. The Song is Never Say Never By (Sadly) Justin Bieber.. i just saw the karate kid and the song was at the end, and i think little Js is Cute! x3 Anywayz...Yea... .-. More Comin Soon. PLLLLLLLLLLZ ... 


	13. The Pain Begins

O welcome bk Peoplez~ Last chapter was a bit..shocking hu? ._.

Anyways Here is the next info page. O more Twinz!

Name: Kaji And Kiyo  
Age: 15  
Sex:**Ka-**M Ki-F  
Hair Col: Dark Brown  
Eye Col: White  
Blood Type: B  
Parents: Neji, TenTen  
Siblings: None  
Interests: **Kaji** likes to play the base, hang out with his friends read or train. Kiyo likes to read Train dance and take long walks to relax.  
Fav Food: **Ka-**Rice Ki-Pocky  
Best Friend:**Ka-** Gerra Ki-Akina  
Crush?: **Ka**- His best friends little sister Mika Ki- The biggest flirt of the town Haru  
Teams: **Ka- **Team 7 Ki-Team 6  
Ect: -

So Far Done **Bolded, **Still needed to be done Regular  
**Desera,Haku  
Kaji, Kiyo**Haru, Akina, Kiosho  
Sai, Ichi  
Asoka  
Gerra, Mika  
Kina  
And More…. D Buhahaha! :3

~TheMexicanNinja

* * *

A loud crash was heard from outside the Uchiha home, Ichi and sasuke ran out the door as a plate flew out smashing agenst the wall.

"Geez! She does get scary…"

"Indeed…Now would be the best time to get a good look around the Villege.."

"Sasuke!"

"Y..Yea…I think I will.."

with that Ichi disappeared down the street as sasuke sighed deeply and walked back into the house, a Pregnant Sakura was NOT a happy Sakura..

Sai sighed boredly slipping her hands behind her head walking through the field her and her team just got done training in. humming to herself she never herd 3 people walk up on her.

"Another song stuck in your head?"

"Hmm? Ohh. Yea."

"You write it yet?"

"Nope, it just…started popping in my head during today's practicing.."

"Well…How's it go?"

Sai smirked lightly and hummed a bit then started to sing.

_Don't like waiting (x2)_  
_Lets go right now!  
Gotta' hit the ground  
Dancing before the music  
Slows down_

_What I'm sayin' (x2)  
If there's something to fix  
take it to another level,  
This is the remix  
_  
Sai then stopped and closed her eyes sitting her bag on the ground and grabbed Mika's arm and stared dancing with her. Making Gerra and Kaji smirk a bit.

_Everybody, everybody  
Get out on the floor  
It can get a little crazy  
When the kick hits the floor_

_Make a scene (x2)  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, till you rock it  
We can't take it not more!_

_Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!  
Break it down (x2)  
I've got something to say  
When you're dancin' whit me,  
It's like we go MIA_

_Make a scene (x2)  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, till you rock it  
We can't take it not more!_

_Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!_

_Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,  
You gotta change it up!  
And if the days not right?  
Just brush it off tonight!  
Put on the attitude!  
Your in my pocket mood  
And when you've had enough,  
Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!_

Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!

Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!(x2)

__________Smiling Sai grabbed Mika's arm and her bag and ran off.

"Where the hell are you guys going?"

"To do something!"

Kaji looked at Gerra who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"You are dating one hell of a girl.."

"Maybe…But at least I'm Dating a girl.."

Kaji growled a bit and walked off with Gerra back to his place.

"Ok….Mind Telling Me Why were all here?"

"Cuz…I need Your Help. That's why."

Sai stood in front of Mika Desera Kiyo and Akina, all the girls Confused why they were there.

"No don't act stupid..I know all of you guys know those Music Guys are coming soon to pick people from each Village to compete in those Music/Dancing Dance off… And I don't care what I have to do I Plan on getting Konoha First Place…"

"Why..? is it really that Important?"

Sai looked at Desera and Nodded crossing her arms.

"Yes it is.."

"Well…why did you pick us?"

"Well…Mika has no choice…Kiyo is a really good Dancer, Akina…You're a good singer..and Desera…Well your just to damn Up-Beat to leave out…"

"Gee..Thx."

Sai Smiled and nodded getting a small smile back from the girl.

"what about the guys…? Any of them doing this…?"

"Hai, Gerra Kaji and Haku are."

"hahaha are you for real?"

"No I'm not! Now are you guys in or out?"

"I'm in."

"Me Too."

"Like you said I don't got much of a choice.."

"Ehh..What the hell nothing better to do."

"Good. We start practicing tomorrow."

"Hai~"

"Ichi-San?"

"Hu?"

Ichi stopped walking in the middle of the street and looked down at the small girl who grabbed his shirt lightly calling his name."

"Suna? Whats up..?"

"I…I Need your Help with something…"

"Sure, what you need help with?"

"Activating my Sharingan…"

"Suna…I can't really help…"

"Why not!"

"Cuz..It comes to you on its own…you Can't get it yourself…"

"But…I kind of need it..its important…"

"What's so important that you need it…?"

She was about to answer until a few girls turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks once they spotted suna.

"Uhh…N…Never mind…i..i have to go…"

With that suna ran off making Ichi raise a brow till about 5 girls ran past him fallowing right after Suna, Ichi narrowed his eyes and jumped on the roof of a building fallowing after the girls to find out what was wrong.

Suna ran faster hearing the girls run after her, she could here them yelling at her, and throwing things her way, but she didn't stop, all she knew is that she had to get home, it was the only safe place...

"Suna-Chan! Come back! We just want to Talk!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

suddenly suna fell flat on her face, Before she could even get up to run agen someone grabbed her arms pulling her into a darkened ally throwing her on the ground with a loud _**Thump.**_

"Geez, You don't put up much of a fight hu?"

"Go Away…"

"Come on Weakling…FIGHT!"

One of the girls then kicked suna in the face making her fall back curling in a ball covering her face.

"Come on, You're a Uchiha Right? Show us how strong you are.."

The other girls giggled as the other grabbed suna by her hair forcing her to her knees.

"Maby we should give her a hair cut…Then maybe all the boys in class will stop talking about her so much…"

"Yea."

"Go for it.."

"No! Leave me Alo-"

The one girl then forced Suna's face into the ground and she pulled out a kunai and started cutting Suna's long hair till she screamed at the top of her lungs shoving the girl off of her.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suna then ran at the blond girl who just cut half of her long hair off and punched her in the face sending her into 2 other girls.

"You little bi-"

But suna just ran at them agen punching and kicking them all till they ran off leaving suna there alone. She then fell to her knees covering her face in pain groaning, she jumped when she heard footsteps her way, she relaxed slightly and looked back down when she saw Ichis red blurry figure.

"Suna…"

"C…Can you please take me home…T…This really Really hurts…"

Ichi lightly sighed lifting Suna off the ground and holding her tight agenst his chest.

"I'm guessing the black eye…and bloody lip…and scratched cheek and half chopped hair don't hurt at all hu..?

Suna just shook her head a bit shaking lightly

"Don't worry…The Pain will stop soon..But you could have told me you were being bullied…I could have trained you…"

"I t..told you I needed it…"

"Hn.."

Ichi lightly tapped on Itachi's door and lightly pushed the door open and looked inside, He looked in the door way and saw Itachi's sandals were not there, so he sighed and walked back out and walked back to his own home suna still tight in his arms, after he walked in the house and slipped his and suna's shoes off he walked down the hall off to sasukes office and tapped on the door hearing two voices stop.

"What is it.?"

"I Need Itachi…"

"Can it wait…?"

"No…"

He herd a light grown and the door unlock and Itachi opened the door but soon gasped as soon as he saw suna.

"What **Happened?"**

"Daddy….It wasn't his fault….H..He saved me…"

"That's not what I asked…What **Happened** Suna?"

Sasuke then came to the door and jumped opening the door more letting Ichi walk in sitting Suna on the couch in the room.

"she was Bullied, and sadly the girls beat the hell out of her… but I wouldn't worry about her face or hair for the moment…check her eyes…"

Ichi moved agenst the wall as Itachi moved and lightly took Suna's wrists in his hands.

"Suna…Move your hands…"

Suna shook her head trying to pull away

"I cant….It hurts to much…"

"Suna…you have to move your hands…"

Itachi then lightly Pulled her hands away from her face and gasped seeing his daughters eyes. Looking past the Dark black and Blue Eye he looked into Suna's blood red eyes, which had 2 dots spinning fastly in them.

"When did this happen…?

"About 10 min ago…maybe 15 tops.."

"I need to get her home before she starts burning up…"

Itachi lightly lifted Suna off of the couch earning a low groan of pain from the small girl.

"Don't worry suna, it will stop soon.."

"Lies…"

Itachi lightly Frowned slipping out of the room, soon after leaving the house.

"Damn…Isn't she a bit Young to go through that still…?

"Yes, but for some reason the Recent Generations of the Uchiha clan have been going threw this…Painful stage Earlier..then most…Itachi himself went threw it Early, I had it at 14, Suna now having it not even 10…But Sai is one of the ones who had it the worst…"

"I Got mine at 8…When did Sai get hers?"

"3…And she was alone too…With Sakura..that's an Extremely hard thing to go threw at that age…Sakura told me how hard it was for her, and how she thought Sai was Dying because she was bleeding from her Eyes a lot."

"but Isn't Bleeding a bit natural for that?"

"Only a small Amount, Sai pretty much had bloody Tears, I was pissed when I found out the Meds took Pictures and Keep the Records…Saying it was the worst case of Uchiha Fever they ever saw…But when I Returned I made sure I got them, There Strictly Mine and Sakura's until Sai is 18..No one should look at them…"

Ichi looked at Sasuke who sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure you were alone to go through that…I'm Sorry."

"I went to a hospital on my own…I remember they wanted to kill me to take me out of the pain….but the day before they did It all ended…of course I would think the only hospital in the world that would know about Uchiha Fever would be this one.."

"Hn, it is..And more or less only will be.."

"…it's a hard thing to Watch…"

"It is…and I have to 2 more times…"

"…that's right….Sakura…."

Sasuke just Nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall Leaving Ichi there, Sighing he walked off down the hall as well off to train some alone, and to think…

* * *

**PLZ READ UCHIHA FEVER BELOW!**

Uchiha Fever-_The Uchiha Fever is the Process Of the body taking **in** 'The Uchiha Way', Sickness Last for about 7-10 days, Sickness start out as soon as the Sharingan is activated, Starts out with Pain in the eyes or a Burning, Body then begens to Heat up Extreemly This is caused Becouse the body is Learning to Resist Estreem Heat and or Fire, Throat and Stomic will Also burn and be in pain for the Same reason, Eyes will More or less Bleed Becouse of the Sharingan, Is best to Keep an Elder Uchiha (Or a Medic if you have to) Close at all Times._

**If anyone wants to Use this in a Fic of there Own Plz ask and i will of course Say yes, i just want my Props Ya know? like...This was Invented by TheMexicanNinja~EctEct...**

anyway Plz Review and i will 3 u forever, Ps, i'm probably taking a small Break from this Fic to work on my Spirited away Fan Fic.

**:D LOVERZ YOU ALL! REMEMBER REVIEW!**


	14. Hang in There

:D Next Info Page

~ The Triplets~

Name: Haru, Akina, Kiosho  
Age: 15  
Sex: H,K-Male A-Female  
Hair Col: H,- Shoulder Length bleach blond hair. A-Long bleach blond hair. K-Long black hair, Mostly in a high pony tail  
Eye Col: H-Blue A-Black K-Blue  
Blood Type: A-  
Parents: Ino and Sai  
Siblings: None (Besides Eachother…)  
Interests: H- Flowers A-boys K-Painting**  
**Fav Food: H-Sushi A-Any kind of Sweet K-Fried Fish  
Best Friend: H-Any girl he can find. A-Kiyo K-Haku  
Crush?: H-None he speaks of A-Ichi K-Desera  
Teams: H-Team 5 A-Team 3 K-Team 4  
Ect: It's a Known fact that Haru is the Biggest flirt if the Town But out of Everyone Kiyo is the only Girl who wont Fall for his Tricks, Making him fall for her more and every day. Akina is a Boy lover, But the boy she loves the most Is Sai's Older brother Ichi…Guess it runs in the Family.. and Kiosho is the only one like Sai, Calm and Relaxed, All tho he is in love with one of the loudest, Hyper active Girls in The Village.. But she likes him too…So its ok..

So Far Done **Bolded, **Still needed to be done Regular  
**Desera,Haku  
Kaji, Kiyo  
****Haru, Akina, Kiosho**  
Sai, Ichi  
Asoka  
Gerra, Mika  
Kina  
And More….

~The Mexican Ninja

* * *

"How bad has it gotten?"

"Bad…Her eyes have already started bleeding...Sakura had to bring an IV drip home from the hospital for her.."

Sai stood close to Sasuke who was talking to Itachi about Suna, 5 Days have passed since her Sharingan Broke, Sai has only been to the house once and couldn't go back hearing Suna scream in pain Reminding her of her own pain she had to go threw, Sasuke was the only one besides Itachi who could go into the house without feeling Extremely bad for the small girl, Keeping it to himself he felt worse for Itachi.

"Don't worry she's only got 4 more days tops.."

"Easier for you to say…"

"Don't worry Uncle Itachi…the last 3 days you don't really feel anything..your body's mostly numb.."

"Right…I'm gunna trust you on that…Since I don't remember how mine went…"

Sai shaking lightly looked back out the door..

"I'm sorry…but I have to go…"

"Sai, don't worry…I understand.."

Sai lightly nodded and ran down the street off into the Village. Itachi sighed and looked back at Sasuke.

"You better go…I have to go back and check on her…"

"Good luck…"

Itachi nodded and shut the door as Sasuke walked away, Itachi then went down the hall back tourds suna's room and looked in, For once she was Sleeping, She had a rag draped over her eyes, an IV drip in her arm and the window open blowing cold air into the room. Itachi decided not to bother her and sighed slumping agenst the wall behind him closing his eyes, Who knew having a kid would be this hard? And alone too..

Sai ran down the street as fast as she could, she didn't really know where she was running to so she just ran, closing her eyes trying to relax a bit, but she suddenly she slammed into someone sending her back on her butt.

"Sai? Watch where your going!"

Sai rubbed her head and when she opened her eyes she was looking back at bright blue ones.

"Stop flirting with girls and maybe you would have seen me!"

"I was not flirting with girls!"

Sai stood up and crossed her arms looking down at Haru.

"Then what were you doing…?"

"Nothing…"

Sai walked over leaning on Haru's shoulders and looked over to where he was 'Stalking'. There at the fruit market stood Kiyo smiling lightly she handed the man some money and walked away with her bag of food.

"You were watching Kiyo…"

"No I swear!"

"Lies! Why didn't you just go up and flirt like normal…?

Haru rubbed the back of his head looking at the ground.

"You like LIKE her….Don't you?"

"Don't tell anyone or I swear I will kill you!"

Sai laughed and helped him to his feet.

"Yea…Like that's gunna happen…"

"Just…Keep your Mouth shut ok…?"

"Maybe….how about I help you…"

"Hu…?"

"I'll make you a deal….You quit flirting with all the girls in town…Annd I will make sure I get you a date with Kiyo."

Haru smirked and nodded sticking his hand out at her.

"Deal.."

Sai smiled and took it shaking it.

"I find out you flirt with even 1 girl…and the Deals off.."

"Fine. I get it. No more flirting."

"Good boy…Now if you don't mind…I was….Running somewhere…"

"Where…?"

"….I Don't know…"

Sai then waved and ran off down the street, she ran right past Kiyo leaving her there dumbfounded. She ran past the school, Past the hospital, even past Naruto and Nejis place, Suddenly she stopped in front of a few Sakura trees. Dazing off looking at them she never felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Sai?"

"…."

"Sai?"

"…."

"Sai Snap out of it!"

when sai started shaking back and forth she looked back to see Kina standing there her dark brown shoulder length hair sitting around her face, and her light brown eyes looking at her a bit worried, she lightly pushed the hair off of her cheek where two red triangles sat just like her fathers.

"What are you doing…?"

"I'm not really sure myself…I kinda had to get away from home for awhile…"

"Trouble at home?"

"Yea…My little Cuz is really sick…"

"Icky…why don't you come to Kaji's and Kiyo's with me? That's where everyone's at today, just hanging out.."

"Sure..why not."

Sai started to fallow Kina down the street until a large dog ran past her making her almost fall back on the ground if kina wouldn't have grabbed her hands.

"Yuko! Watch it you almost knocked over Sai!"

the large black dog walked back to the two and looked at them.

"Geez, what am I gunna do with you…"

Sai lightly laughed as the 3 keep walking down the street, they eventually reached the Hyuuga estate and they wondered back into the large yard where Yuko Immediately ran off and tackled Haku to the ground.

"Ack! You mangy mutt!"

Kina ran after her and started pulling on her as Haku laid on the ground half dead, Sai laughed and spotted a red head she knew all to well, she wondered over and sat behind Gerra and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sai you know you could have sat…In front of me?"

"Yea…but I was to lazy…besides you back is warm.."

Gerra laughed and leaned back and looked at her.

"Sai…what's wrong?"

"Hu..?"

Gerra lightly touched her face making her jump a bit

"You were crying earlier and your kind of shaky…what happened…?"

"Nothing, everything alright.."

"Sai…."

"….Suna's sick…that's it…"

"Its more then that…how sick is she?"

"Really sick…"

"Do you wanna go see her?"

"NO!"

"Easy…..Why not…?"

"Cuz…I can't."

"Litterly?"

"No….i can't even look at her with out crying…"

"Ok ok…Never mind it..she'll be fine in a few days right?"

"Yea…"

"Ok then…until then…just relax…"

"Yea….your right…."

Gerra lightly smiled as she leaned over relaxing into his chest, Most of the day went the same, Sai and all her friends sat there and hung out and just…Relaxed, they all just sat there until the sun finally set and they made a small fire and laughed until Neji walked out telling them all they had to go. Gerra walked sai back home and she then slipped into the house.

"Home so late?"

Sai looked up from taking off her sandals to see Ichi.

"Kinda…I was at Neji's, wheres mom and dad….?"

"Sakura went to bed awhile ago…I think dads in the shower.."

"Ahh….Well…I'm going to bed…So I'll talk to you in the morning…"

Sai quickly slipped past ichi and ran up the stairs sutting her bedroom door behind her.

(Around 1:30am)

Sakura yawned and groaned climbing quickly out of the bed holding her swollen stomic.

"Damn…cant you guys wait till morning…?"

Sakura pushed her bedroom door open and walked down the hall hearing the door click and lock shut behind her, Cursing to herself about Sasuke and other thing she went to the bathroom closing the door behind her, a few minutes later she walked back out rubbing her back and sighing she started down the hall tourds her bedroom until she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach and she fell agenst Sai's door wincing, quickly sai pushed it open to have sakura partly fall on top of her.

"Mom what are yo- …Oh my god! Your water broke!"

* * *

D: ZOMG! MOVE SAI MOVE!...i know she hasent been Prego long..and i know i'm a sucky writter for doing this...but i coulden't keep her like this...besides in the Written Version of the story Sakura had her babiez last chapter...and this Chapter was where the Time skip was gunna be...of course i am gunna add that...but not quite yet...But it is comin soon... Review Plz~ i do Enjoy Reading my Reviews. :3 Next chapter will be up soon. More or less up before thanksgiving or right after! if it's not...HAVE A HAPPY THANKS GIVING!

**Review~Review~Review~Review~Review~Review~PLZ FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!~**


	15. M & S

~Next Bio~

Name: Sai Uchiha  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Hair Col: Long Onyx hair that goes to her mid-Back  
Eye Col: Light Green  
Blood Type: A+  
Parents: Sasuke, Sakura  
Siblings: Ichi (and two others who I will not put the name or the Chapter is Killed)  
Interests: Singing, Writing, Training, Being with her Family  
Fav Food: Candy (sometimes)  
Best Friend: Kaji/Kiyo  
Crush?: Gerra (Who she's Dating…Duuh…)  
Teams: Team 7  
Ect: Sai's Life started hard, she was with her mother, but then lived with her father, then lived with her uncle Because her mother was kidnapped and her father went to go look for her, But eventually they all came home and she earned a family, + a brother Uncle and a Cuz.

So Far Done **Bolded, **Still needed to be done Regular  
**Desera,Haku  
Kaji, Kiyo  
****Haru, Akina, Kiosho**  
**Sai**  
Ichi  
Asoka  
Gerra  
Mika  
Kina  
And More….

~TheMexicanNinja

* * *

Sasuke Awoke to a hard Slap to the back of his head making him growl and jump up.

"What the He-"

"Get Up Now."

Itachi ripped Sasuke out of his bed tossing him on the floor.

"Whats Goin-"

"Get Dressed..Now."

"What the HELL is going on?"

"Look at you bed Sasuke…Something missing…?"

Itachi walked over to Sasukes dresser and Opened a drawer plucking a shirt out and tossing it at Sasuke who just now noticed Sakura was missing.

"where is she!"

"In the Hospital…"

"What?"

"Wha'll you were off in Dream land Sakura's water broke…The door locked behind her and she couldn't get to you, Neither could Ichi or Sai, So sai ran and Got Gerra and Naruto..and Ichi ran her to the Hospital After getting me."

Sasuke sat there blank faced as Itachi pulled him to his feet.

"Get up Sasuke! Damn it You're not missing another Childs birth!"

Sasuke shook his head and nodded and ran out of the room Itachi on his heels, they quickly ran down the hall and out of the house running right tourds the Hospital, when they reached the white building The saw Suna and Ichi sitting in the waiting room.

"Where's Sai and Sakura?"

"in the back…"

as Itachi lifted suna's sleeping form off of Ichi Sasuke ran through the double doors and fallowed the Yells for his name.

"DAMN IT SASUKE YOU BETTER GET HERE SOON!"

"Mom relax! You need to push!"

"NO!"

Sasuke then busted threw the door as sakura screamed again.

"Sakura!"

"SASUKE YOU ASS I AM NEVER HAVING YOUR KIDS AGAIN!"

Sai smiled and let go of sakura's hand and ran past Sasuke.

"Good Luck…"

Sasuke nodded and he rushed to sakura taking her hand wincing lightly.

"I'm sorry I locked you out…"

"Get the Damn door fixed!"

Sasuke nodded smirking as Sakura grabbed his hand tighter and Screamed, He winced knowing he was going to have a broken finger or two. As sakura pushed Sasuke talked quietly to her trying to calm her but of course nothing worked, but before he could say anything else he heard a loud cry come from beside him, then another. Sakura then relaxed falling back agenst the pillows of her bed letting sasukes hand go a bit, Letting the blood return to his fingers.

"Congrats Sasuke, Sakura. It's a boy and a Girl."

After the two were cleaned up the nurse handed Sakura a Small pink and blue Bundle and walked out of the room.

"Relax Sasuke, Its Harder to Do then Watch.."

"Funny.."

Sakura smirked and looked at him.

"Here…Try holding one of them…"

"What..? No..Not yet..what if I drop them…"

"Sasuke Relax..you Won't…Just sit down and hold your Daughter the way she fits best in your arms…"

Sasuke sat and shook lightly once as sakura leaned over and lightly slipped the small Child into Sasukes arms. He looked down at her and once he felt that she fit right he lightly moved the bit of blanket covering her face, The small girl had Dark onyx hair and once she yawned and blinked her eyes a bit she reviled bright soft green eyes.

"See…? She looks like you."

"What about him…?"

Sakura lightly held him up reviling Dark onyx hair a well but his eyes were a dark green.

"Why is it all are kids look like you…"

"Luck…"

"HEY!"

Sasuke smirked and lightly brushed the small baby's hair from her face.

"What are we going to name them…?"

"Well…I have a name but it's a boy name….so you can pick a girl name…"

"Fine…what's his name going to be?"

"I like Sake…What about for her…?"

Sasuke looked at the small girl thinking to himself until a name popped into his head.

"Minami…"

"Minami…? How did you come up with that?"

"It just came to me.."

"Well…I like it…The New Uchiha Twins are Sake and Minami."

They heard a light tap on the door and Ichi and sai poked there heads in.

"Where's Itachi and Suna?"

"They went home…Can we come in…?"

Sakura smiled and waved them in.

"What's there names…?"

"Sake and Minami."

Sai smiled and leaned over her fathers shoulder looking at the smack girl in his hands as sake sat next to Sakura looking at Sake.

"How does it feel…?"

"Hmm…?"

"To hold you're baby, This is the first time, Ne?"

Sasuke looked at Sai then glanced at Ichi then looked back down.

"I'm Sorry sai…"

"For what…?"

Sasuke glanced back at her quietly talking as Ichi and Sakura talked to Each other.

"For not being there when you were this small…"

Sai lightly smiled and wrapped her arms around Sasukes neck.

"Don't be…it Wasn't you're fault…Just be here for me now and you're fine…"

Sasuke lightly nodded and looked back at Sakura who handed Sake to Ichi.

"Do you want to hold her..?"

"Sure."

Sasuke lightly hands Minami over to sai who smiled lightly.

"She's so light…"

"I know…"

Sai looked over at Ichi who was still holding Sake, after awhile they Switched, But as soon as Sai had sake his dark green eyes opened and he smiled shocking Sasuke and Sakura.

"…He smiled right? Or did I just see that?"

"No…He smiled…that's odd.."

"No, He's just rare."

"Indeed he is…"

2 days slowly passed and they let Sakura go home, by the time they reached their house Itachi and suna waited there for them, Sai smiled seeing suna was finally ok, no longer in pain, of course her hair was now shoulder length. After awhile Naruto and his family Visited, as did Kakashi, and a few others. And once agen, the small Family was at Peace…..For now

* * *

**OK **Heads Up, some might be pissed but ohh well, After this chapter I'm Fast Forwarding about 3 Years, Making Sai about 17-18…I think…and Ichi about 23… And Minami and Sake 3. Zomg you don't even Know how long I have been waiting for this Chapter, Cuz these are two of my Fav OC's… BUT ANYWAY! MEET SAKE AND MINAMI!

**Minami~**

Minami (Or Mina for short) is the Youngest of the Uchiha clan, she has long Onyx hair and Bright green Eyes, she's A lot like her mother at times, she's Also a big Daddy's Girl, She Loves Dancing but she doesn't like to do it in front of people Because she's too Scared too.

**Sake~**

Sake is a Very…Odd Child, Kind of Bipolar, most of the time he's Calm Quiet and Relax, But he's also Loud, Get's into Everything and can never stay out of Trouble, He has about Shoulder length Onyx hair and Dark green eyes, He's Extremely Clingy to Sai, But if she's not around he likes Gerra or Ichi. One secret that just about Sai and Sakura only know is that the small boy Loves to be Cuddled.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	16. Uhh Ohh

Sorry this chapter has taken so long...i have been having Alot of problomes with my laptop and with a new story i started, and an art trade on deviantart, and a Report, and my other fan fic, and Other things. ;A; and now my Microsoft Word Stop working, so i cant use it any more so i had to Re-Type this in Notepad (Cuz i couldent Even Copy and Paste! DX) and if theres alot of miss-spelled word's I'm really sorry...Please work with me untill i can find my password For microsoft Office, ;~;

Anyway...Next Info Page..

Name: Mika

Age:14

Sex:Female

Hair Col:Blood Red

Eye Col: Sea Green

Blood Type: O

Parents: Garra and Matsuri

Siblings: Gerra

Interests: Dancing Relaxing Training

Fav Food: Coffee

Best Friend: Sai Uchiha

Crush?: Kaji Hyuuga

Team: Team 5

Ect. Mika is a strong fun girl, she loves to be with her friends and family, she moved to Kinoha with her brother to train and get strnger, But wha'll she was there she began to fall for her brothers Best friend Kaji Hyuuga... 

So Far Done **Bolded, **Still needed to be done Regular  
**Desera,Haku  
Kaji, Kiyo  
****Haru, Akina, Kiosho**  
**Sai**  
Ichi  
Asoka  
Gerra  
Mika  
Kina  
And More….

~TheMexicanNina 

* * *

"Sasuke, Are you Sure You can watch both of them alone?"

"Yes Sakura..."

"Really? I could call Ino Or Hinata to come over and take them for while..."

"No, We'll be fine..."

"Bu-"

"Enough! Have a Bit mre Faith in you're Husbund.."

Sakura growled lightly and grabed sasuke by his shirt bringing him eye lev with her.

"So help me god Uchiha, i come home and find one scrach on Either of my Babies and you're a dead man..."

"You know...There my Kids too...I kinda helped in the Prosess..."

"Untill there 18...There Mine! Understood?"

Sasukes eyes slightly got wider untill sakura smiled and let him go and waved as she walked out the door. Sasuke shook and fixed his shirt and looked around the large empty room. smirking lightly he walked up stairs and walked down the long hall poking his head into all of the rooms not finding what he was looking for, Eventually he reached his room and looked around, everything was the same, Dresser agenst the wall, Bathroom in the corner of the room, Bed in the middle, 2 Feet Sticking ou from under it. Sasuke then blinked and looked back at the bed and walked over crouching next to the two feet lightly pking one earning a squeel making him smirk and grab the small foot lightly, He then quickly pulled minami out from under the bed with a shreek, he then stood up holing her only by her foot

"Daddy!"

Sasuke smirked and placed her in his arms letting her foot go.

"Might i ask why you were under my bed?"

"Sake said he wanted to hide from you"

"Really Now, and where his he now?"

" I Dunno..."

"You Sure?"

"Mhmm..."

Sasuke then placed Minami on her feet as she fixed her skirt.

"Mina...Let's Play a new game.."

"A new game?"

"Yes, who ever finds Sake first Wins...Deal?"

"Ok!"

Minami then quickly ran down the hall her skirt flying behind her ans she ran she called out her brothers name. Sasuke then slowly fallowed re-checking all of the rooms making sure he missed nuthing, once he reached down stairs minami walked back to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Daddy..I don't wanna play no more...this games stupid..."

"You're just mad Becouse you cant find him..."

"So! i looked everywhere!"

"Relax...Try again and tell sake the games over..i want to see him..."

Mina '' And walked utside into the yard and started looking once more calling out Sakes name once again, This was getting serious, there was no sighn of Sake anywhere besides hi Chakura Which Sasuke Coulden't pin point Directly, He started looking once again untill he felt a light tug at his pants and he looked back to find minami.

"Daddy...i still can't find him...What if He's Lost forever!"

Her shoulders then started to shake lightly and sasukes eyes grew wide, Ushally Either him Sake or Itachi were the only ones to ever get her to stop crying, But this would be hard to stop, he quickly lifted her off her feet and wiped the small tears out of her eyes.

"Relax, He's not lost, he's in the house..I can feel him.

"what if he's Dead!"

"Mina...He's not Dead.."

At that moment there was a soft 'Thap' of the front door, As sai walked in sitting her large bag on the floor as she slipped off her shoes.

"SAi! Daddy lost Sake!"

"What?"

"No, we did not lose Sake..."

"Then where is he!"

Sai quickly ran over to the tw throwing her large bag over her shoulder.

"I'm Not Sure..."

"DAD!"

"Enough...Just help me look ok?"

Sai glaired at him and ran up the stairs to her tom swinging her door open throwing her bag on the floor cursing to herself, she then pushed her closet door open as she herd Minami yelling sakes name once again, the threw her bag into the closet untill she herd someone cry from inside.

"what the..."

she then pushed the bag out of the was to revile Sake sitting on the floor coverd in her clothes holding his head with Tears now in his eyes.

"Sai! That hurt!"

Sai then smiled and quickly picked him up and held him close as he hit her head yelling at her for being mean.

"How long have you been in there?"

"I dun know...Me and mina were playing and i guess i fell asleep..."

"Everyones looking for you.."

Sake just looked at her as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and back downstairs to where Sauke was standing.

"Look what i found..."

Sasuke quickly turned and smirked ans sake squirmed out of Sai's grip and ran to sasuke quickly grabbing his legs hiding his face in them.

"Daddy...Sai threw her bag on me...i don't like her no more..."

Sasuke kneeled down brushing the hair out of his face seeing the now visable large red mark on his son's forhead, he then winced and he could already feel sakura hitting him.

"Well..you're mothers nt going to be happy to see this..."

"It's Sai's Fault!"

"You were hiding in my closit..Pick better places.."

Sake then looked at sai and stuck his toung out at her which she returned as minami ran back into the room.

"Sake! You're not dead!"

she then ran over and hugged him making him fall into sasuke.

"Oww, Mina let go!"

"No! Don't Leave like that Again!"

"Oww Oww Ok ok!"

Sai rolled her eyes and walked out of the room as sasuke lifted the twins back onto there feet and walked into the kitchen, Mostly the day went fast after that, Ichi returned home, Sake and Minami watched Tv, Sai stayed in her room (gerra Sat in her window 3) Eventually, Sakura came home, Saw the red mark on Sakes head and fliped, (Beating sasuke) but after dinner things calmed down.

"So...How hard was today?"

Sasuke looked down at sakura who was laying ontop of him as they both layed on the couch.

"It was not hard at all.."

"Lyer.."

"Hardly..."

Minami then wondered in half asleep and lightly pulled on Sasukes sleve rubbing her eye.

"Daddy..."

Him and sakura both looked at her as they both partly sat up and looked at her.

"Whats wrong Mina..?"

"I can't find sake Again..."

"Again..?"

Sasuke quickly jumpped up and picked up Mina who squeaked as he walked down the hall with her.

"Sasuke!"

"Mina, Did you check with Sai and Ichi?"

she just shook her head and placed it on sasukes shoulder as he walked up the stairs, Avoiding Sakura.

Sasuke then walked into Minami's bed room and placed her on her bed as she curled into a ball.

"I'll find sake, he's not missing again.."

"ok..."

Sasuke smirked as Minami fell asleep and he walked out of the room closing the door, he then quickly poked his head in Sai's door and found her and Sake asleep in her bed, Closing th door he jumped as he felt someone grab his arm and drag him tourds the bed room.

"You have Alot of Explaning to Do Uchiha..."

Wincing he fallowed Sakura into the bed room as she shut the door behind them.

* * *

Short. :/ i know its kinda short, but i was rushed...New chapter soon. (i hope, x.x)


	17. Sing Sai

:/ Writing getting Slower. x.x Sorreh...Got alot goin on...

~Info Page~

Name:Kina

Age:15

Sex:Female

Hair Col: Dark Brown

Eye Col: Brown

Blood Type: B

Parent/s: Kiba

Siblings: N/a

Interests: Messing around, Running, Training, Hanging out with her friends/Team/Dog

Fav Food: Any kind of meat

Best Friend: Desera

Crush?: Haku

Team: Team 6

Ect. Kina is one of the most Hyper girls in the villege, She mostly running around getting into something with Desera and Haku, She loves to sleep in the sun and Train and go on long missions.

So Far Done Bolded, Still needed to be done Regular  
**Desera,Haku **  
**Kaji, Kiyo **  
**Haru, Akina, Kiosho**  
**Sai**  
Ichi  
Asoka  
Gerra  
**Mika**  
**Kina**  
And More .

~Themexicanninja

* * *

Sasuke Yawned boredly looking back at the book in his hand, It was another Rather slow day in the Uchiha house hold, Sake was off Somewhere with sai, Ichi was out as was sakura and Minami was Naping on the couch with Sasuke, but of course the quietness never lasted As Sake quickly ran threw the room dragging a rather large bag behind him up the stairs and into one of the many rooms, Sai then ran down the stairs threw the room then back again up the stairs Again, Questonaly Sasuke looked back to the hall which lead to the steps Raising a brow wondering what they were up to. Outside there was a rather loud yelp from the yard and the thumping of Sai's and Sake's Feet coming down the Staits.

"Hault..."

The two quickly stopped Sake smacking into the back of Sai's Legs.

"What are you two up too...?"

Sai Smiled rubbing the back of her head sake hiding behind her.

"Nuthing, Just going out to train..."

"Really Now...?"

"Yea..."

There then was another yell form out side and Sai quickly Snatched sake up, Grabbing there shoes and ran for the Door.

"Sorry Were going to be late! Be back later!"

"Sai Wa-"

But the door was already shut and they were already gone. Once outside Sai handes Haku Sake ans she quickly Threw her sandles on as she ran and grabbed her bag from him.

"How was it?"

"He made it in, We have about 3 min to get there for you're show time"

"Damn, We better move then.."

Haku nodded as sai Ran faster keeping a tight grip on Sake.

Sasuke sighed covering his eyes closing the book in his hands and rubbed his temples looking out the window.

"...Did sake and Sai leave...?"

"Hai."

"...Can we go see her?"

"What do you mean go see her?"

"She's going to sing...i wanna see her..."

"Sing...?"

Minami coughed and sat yp rubbing her eyes stumbaling her way out from between sasukes legs and off the couch and she looked at him her hand out streached.

"Come on..."

Sasuke blinked but took her hand as she headed tourds the door, After getting there shoes on they headed outside and off into the Afternoon Filled Streets.

"Sai You Ready...?"

Sai looked at gerra and smirked looking out onto the stage.

"Of Course...I was ready 3 years ago..."

"Next Up Sai Uchiha."

"Break a Leg.."

"Don't Worry We'll Make it together."

Sai then walked out on the stage over to the mike in the middle of it looking at the judges and the large Group of people behind them waiting to listen.

"You're trying out For the 'VANC', Is that Correct...?"

"Hai."

"Alright, whenever you're Ready."

Sai then looked over at Gerra and nodded, Which he returned disappering behind the large red currtin, Soon after the Music Began to play, Which Sai quickly picked up on placing her hands on the mic.

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend... _  
_Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to_  
_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend _  
_Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you_

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel, _  
_Someone who can keep me real and who knows the way _  
_Baby I like to have it my way _  
_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there, _  
_Wants to share, shows he cares Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for_

_Is it you? is it you? _  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for _  
_Could you be the one for me? Could you be the one I need?_

Sasuke Walked down the street beeing pulled by Minami till they came to a large group of people and there in front of them all Was Sai, on stage, Holding a mic singing to her hearts content, Minami smiled as she watched her, Sasuke stood there a bit amazed at how good she was.

_Is it you? is it you?_  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for _  
_Could you be the one for me? (Could you be?) Could you be the one I need?_

_I'm looking for someone to share my pain (Uh) _  
_Someone who I can run to, who would stay with me when it rains _  
_Someone who I can cry with trough the night _  
_Someone who I can trust who's hardest right _  
_And I'm looking for someone_

_And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel, _  
_Someone who can keep me real and who knows the way _  
_Baby I like to have it my way _  
_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there, Want to share, shows he cares _  
_Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for_

_Is it you? is it you? _  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for _  
_Could you be the one for me? Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? is it you? _  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for Could you be the one for me? _  
_Could you be this one I need?_

_Take for grant How much I care (How much I care)_  
_ And appreciates that I'm there _  
_Someone who listens _  
_And someone I can call who isn't afraid of thought to share_

Sai then took the mike from the stand stepping back and letting her body move with the music making sure every foot step matched a beat.

_Is it you? is it you? _  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for _  
_Could you be the one for me? _  
_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? is it you? _  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for _  
_Could you be the one for me? _  
_Could you be the one I need?_

Once the music stoped the large group started to cheer and Sai bowed and looked at the Judges as they talked, They then looked back at sai and nodded Smiling.

"Congrats You're in."

Sai then Smiled placing the mic back, But she did't have much time Becouse Desera, Haku, Sake and Kina quickly ran out hugging her almost making her fall sake in her arms she looked back at the croud and noticed to Dark heads in the back. her smile slightly fading she walked back off the stage everyone fallowing her.

"Come on lets go Celebrate!"

"Yea Lets Go for BBQ!"

"I'm Game!"

"I Can't Guys...I Have to Go..."

"what? Why?"

"My dads out there..."

"What?"

Sake pulled sai's bag to her as she slung it over her shoulder and took his hand.

"Relax, I'll let you guys know how it go's..."

She then walked away leaveing from behind the stage and walked around the large group of people tourds her father and little sister who quickly ran over to her.

"Sai You were really good!"

"Thanks Mina.."

"Sai, why do you look sad?"

"Yes Sai, Why so sad."

Sai quickly looked at Sasuke who slowly made his way over.

"No Reason..."

"You were Good..."

"I Know I'm So-...Excuse me...?"

"You Herd me..."

"You...Thought i was good...?"

All he did was nodd slightly

Sai smiled a bit as Mina grabbed her other hand and they all started home, when they got there Sakura and Itachi greeted them, Sakura hearing About sai Winning forced her to spill all the goods, The night Slowly went on Sai sitting outside strumming on her guitar, Itachi and sasuke Tucked away in his office, Sakura and the kids turning in early, Ichi coming home from a late mission, it was around 11:30pm when sai decided to go to bed, She walked past Minamis room hearing a moan and a cry come from the small girl and sasukes Soothing voice.

"Why did you go out if you Were not feeling well Mina...?

"Cuz...You had to see Sai..."

"Mina, You're Sick, i Did not have to go see anyone..."

"bu-"

"No buts..."

Sakura at that moment walked out of her room and beside sai.

"What's Going O-"

Sakura looked down at sai who had tears running down her face.

"Sai whats wrong?"

Sasuke and Minami then looked out in the hall finally noticing her mina covering her mouth.

"If i wasent So Important then why the hell did you come anyways!"

"Sai.."

"No...Don't Even talk to me..."

She then pushed past Sakura tourds her room slaming her door.

"Sasuke...What did you do..."

Sai walked beside her bed sinking to her knees grabbing one of the many pillows and hiding her face in it, she herd her door lightly squeek open and shut and a small hand on her arm.

"Sai..."

Sai looked up at sake with tears in her eyes and quickly looked away.

"...Sissy...i Really likes you're singing..."

Hearing that name made Sai pull sake tight into her arms making them both fall on her bed.

"Thanks Sake...at least somene in this house Cares..."

Sake tightly hugged Sai untill they both fell asleep in eachothers arms. LAter that night Sasuke walked in the room finding them both sleeping, Sai with a Tear stained Faces...He knew he had to Fix things...

* * *

x.x Another Short, i know i sware there gunna get longer, PLZ REVIEW!


	18. Messed Up Thx Guys

;) Hai Guyz, Just after 2 Days i had Enough Reviews asking me to keep writing. I really want to thank (loveduckpig) Cuz what you said touched me :3 Your right i should keep writing becouse I want to so thx you! This Ch is For you 3

Ps: Plz remember i am Writing in Notepad so there will prob be spelling Errors and Such. :/

~TheMexican Ninja~

* * *

Sakura slowly walked into the livingroom the next morning with two mugs of coffee in her hands, as she walked into the still dim lit living room she spotted Sasuke sitting on the couch holding his head, his free hand moving slowly across his youngest daughters back, her lightly coughing once or twice.

"...Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

When he herd his name his head poped up from its position to look at sakura, she handed him a mug and he sighed taking it as she sat on the floor next to him.

"What time she come in..?

"Around 2 in the morning...she just fell asleep...How is she?"

"She Locked her door. Sake is still with her..He should open the door sooner or later."

"I Messed up didnt I?"

"Ohhh Big time..."

Again he sighed leaning his head back.

"She knows this is just a hobbie...but this is still important to her..and she wants you to be there for her too..She probably thinks you dont care about it."

"I Know...and I do...She just took it the wrong way."

"All Teenagers Do Sasuke.."

"I Know..."

For Awhile the 3 sat there Untill Sasuke Decided to move minami from the couch to her bed. Sauka and Ichi left durring this time, when sasuke quietly walked out of Minamis room he looked up to see Sake sneek out of Sai's room watching the ground.

"Sake?"

"h..hu?"

With a quick jerk the small boy looked up and winced like someone hit him.

"...Are you Alright?"

"H...Hai..."

But at that moment he fell agenst the wall and sasuke was Quickly at his side.

"Your not ok..Your burning up."

"N..No i'm ok.."

"Sake you need to go lay Down.."

"I...I am...i'm gunna go lay with Sai.."

"No..you need to go-"

"No! i'm laying with Sai! She needs me right now!"

Sasuke stepped back and looked at him. He noticed his face was slightly red, what he couldnt tell is if was red with body heat...or Rage...Before sasuke could say a word sake ran into the bathroom and locked the door. sasuke walked over and he herd coughing coming from the other end.

"Sake!"

"Go Away!"

"Open the Door!"

"No!"

"Sake!"

"Leave Me Alone!"

"Op-"

"Sake...Please let me in..."

Sasuke looked over to his side to find Sai standing there. in the same clothes as the day before, Eyes red rimmed, Hair a Mess, he then looked back seeing her door wide open.

"Sai.."

"..."

"I'm not opening the door till he goes away!"

Sai then gave Sasuke the Nastiest Glare he ever seen. One Worse Then his...

"Leave..."

"I'm Not going anywhere till he opens the door."

"Leave and he will.."

"I'm taking care of my Son..."

"He Dosnt want you, He wants me..."

"I Dont care."

They then looked back at the door as they herd coughing again and sai glared at him again.

"Go so i can help him!"

"I can help him myself!"

"Not everyone wants YOU to help them! go tend to Minami like always!"

Sai then Shoved the door opening hearing the door unlock and before Sasuke could even move she was inside with the door locked.

"SAI!"

But nothing replyed. Growling sasuke clenched his fist together and walked down the long hall to his room sitting on his bed holding his head. he didnt know what to do, he knew he messed up in the past, was he messing up now? what could he do to fix this...He just...Sat there, he didnt know how long he sat there, all he knew is after awhile he herd the soft click of the lock on the bathroom door, snapping back to reality he payed attention not moving, from the hall he herd the door creak open and soft foot steps down the hall, someone sniffiling, probably sake...then he herd someone lightly humming to sooth him...he knew it was sai. eventually he herd another door click shut and locked, Again...Sai's door.

"Sai...you cryed again..."

"...Its Ok sake...You dont worry about me...Just relax and lay down.."

"But who's gunna take care of you...?"

As sai layed sake on her bed the two jumped seeing a flash of red in the window, Looking up they relaxed seeing Gerra in the window.

"Don't worry little man..i Came to take care of her."

Sake lightly nodded turning on his side in the bed disappering in it, Gerra lightly stepped over Sai's bed and moved over to her, where she was now sitting on the floor.

"what happened...you look like crap.."

"Thanks...Nice to see you to..."

"Hey Hey...You always tell me to tell you the truth...What happened..?"

Sai just shook her head sitting her head on her knees as Gerra crouched in front of her.

"Tell me..."

"Nothing...Go bug someone else..."

"Sai...What happened...? Please dont make me go ask your mom..."

Sai sighed slumping forward into his waiting arms and closed her eyes.

"My dad didnt want to see me...he pushed it off like it was nothing..."

"Sai..."

"Dont...Please..."

"You have to talk to him..."

"No i dont..."

"We'll you have to leave the room Eventually...We have a Mission coming up.."

"I Can't leave Sake...He's...Sick"

"So is your sister...He will be fine"

"He won't let anyone take care of him but me.."

"Why?"

"...Cuz he knows i'm sad...and won't leave my side...He's like my little...Me...I think he knows me Better then me.."

"Well your with me now...So he knows your ok.."

"..."

"Sai?"

"..."

Gerra then looked down and noticed she was out cold, Laughing lightly he lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed next to Sake who was also asleep. He then walked over to the window and jumped out and headed tourds the hospital, he had work to do and he needed help.

* * *

Thx to the people still reading. Updates might become slow again but i Will keep writing. Plz Review.


	19. I'm Sorry

:) Thx You for all the people still reading, im Slowly but surly gunna finish this story...There are Big things i already have planned out for this that im sure alot of people will like. So Keep reading and You'll Find out!  
Ohh! I Also Decided To Cont The Info Pagez!

Name: Ichi Uchiha  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Hair Col: Black  
Eye Col: Dark Red  
Blood Type: A+  
Parents: Sasuke Uchiha And Karin _(Long Story! Sasukes Not a Cheater! Read Bk!)_  
Siblings: Sai, Minami & Sake Uchiha  
Interests: Reading, Walking, Cooking, Training  
Fav Food: Dango  
Best Friend: He Dosnt Really Have One.  
Crush?: ..Theres A Girl In Town.  
Teams: None, He's ANBU/Police Force  
Ect: Ichi for most of his life grew up alone, His mother abandoning him and not knowing his father till he was 17, he lived alone, Travaling, Probably seeing and Knowing things you could never Dream of. For a long time, He enjoyed being alone...but after years of being...Alone... He grew Depressed and wondered if anyone would ever care for him..So when he was 10 he began his Journy for his father.

So Far Done Bolded, Still needed to be done Regular  
**Desera,Haku**  
**Kaji, Kiyo**  
**Haru, Akina, Kiosho**  
**Sai**  
**Ichi**  
Asoka  
Gerra  
Mika  
Kina  
And More….

~TheMexicanNinja

* * *

For once in over 2 weeks Sai was out of her room, Since her Father and Mother were out she thought it would be safe to come out without being harassed, Yawning she rolled onto her side on the couch in the sunlit livingroom. Sake still at her side sighed and looked up at her boredly.

"Sai...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Can we go for a walk or something...?"

"Why...?"

"Cuz...We have been in the house for a long time.."

"So? The house is nice...and its quiet right now..."

"But Saaaaaaaaaaai! I'm bored!"

"Then go play...I'll be ok for a little bit.."

"No! I'm not leaving your side till you feel better!"

Sai sighed sitting up looking at the small boy, his shaggy hair messy from sleeping in a small bed with her earlier. Smirking slightly she jumped off the couch and Nodded.

"Alright! since no one's home to bug us lets go out!"

"Yea!"

At that moment thay herd a knock at the door and they both stopped and turned."

"Who's that?"

"...I Dont know...Wait I'll go look!"

"Wait Sake!"

But he was already running tourds the door, Sai ran after him but she fslipped and fell right in front of the door as He opened it, Reviling Gerra, Kaji and Kaji's little brother Seji.

"Hi!"

"Uhh...Did we Interupt something?"

"Nope!"

Kaji looked past Sake and raised a brow ashe watched Sai crawled to her knees and into the small hallway to the side of the door.

"We came to kidnap you and Sai."

"Sai Dosnt wanna talk to no ones today..."

"To Bad! Were gunna help make her happy too!"

Gerra then lightly shoved Seji onto Sake making them both fall with a yelp and Gerra and Kaji jumped over them running after Sai. Sake blushed looking at the slightly smaller boy, Quickly Seji blushed as well scrambaling off of him.

"I..I'm Sorry!"

"It's ok..."

Sake slowly stood up and helped Seji up as well, The blush never leaving his face.

"LET GO!"

"Nope Now quit fussing."

"Damnit Kaji Let me go or i'm gunna Bite your arm off!"

"Whatever..."

Sake looked back to see Gerra and Kaji Each having one of Sai's Arm's, Sai being stuck in the Air kicking her feet trying to get free.

"Kidnap!"

"Ohh Shut up and Get over It."

"Sake!"

"Nice...Call your little brother to save you..."

"Sake, Seji come on."

Sake just Looked at seji and shruged taking his hand and running off after the three. Eventually they...Draged Sai to the Hospital, Where Gerra took Sai and Kaji took Sake and Seji with him somewhere else.

"Where the hell are you taking me!"

"You'll see..."

"Seriously Gerra! This isn't funny anymore!"

Gerra sighed and stopped, not letting go of Sai's arm.

"Look...You have been miserable for over a 3 weeks now, you need to talk things out..."

"Talk...things out?"

"Yea...So Good Luck."

"Wha-"

But before she could finish he shoved her threw a door and locked it, Sai quickly jumped to her feet and Banged on the door and growled.

"GERRA!"

"Quit Screaming your in a Hospital!"

Jumping she turned around to see her mother sitting on a desk, and her father in the chair in front of her.

"...Whats she doing here?"

"Whats HE Doing here?"

"Shut up both of you!"

The two both flinched and looked down, Sakura Sighed holding her head.

"You two are both ridiculous, Look you both messed up, and you both need to talk it out, Sasuke, You Said something in the Wrong way...Sai you said thing you didnt mean to."

"Like He-"

"Shut up!"

Sai again flinched looking at the floor.

"Sai...You know for a fact your father cares for you...Yes he has messed up in the past, but this is now. He's not good at showing Affection. He's a Uchiha its not really his fault."

Sasuke then glared and grabbed Sakuras leg Raising a brow.

"...What's that supos't to mean...?"

"...Ok if im wrong why dont you go out and tell all the people you care about that you love them."

Sasuke then blushed and looked the other way.

"Sai...you need to let go of this..."

"Why? You might think this is stupid but i dont! Right now me AND Sake but feel like you love Mina more then the rest of us! He wont even come to you anymore when he Scared, Or sick! I get that shes a little girl and she needs attention but you have 4 kids! not 1!"

Sai then looked down her shoulders shaking, she then covered her eyes with her arms looking tourds the floor.z

"I..I know you messed up 1 kids Childhood...But Sometimes...I..I feel like I Shouldnt have forgave you for that! W..When you said that, I..I felt like you were leaving me again! like you didnt care again!...I..It hurt! A..And I dont want to be Left alone again!"

Sakura sat there stunned, she didnt even notice sasuke get up and cross the room, that is untill he had sai wrapped in his arms, She tryed pushing him away but it was no use.

"I never ment to make you feel that way...I do care about what you do...And I want you to know...When I was gone...I never forgot about you...And I neever stoped caring about you...And i never plan on leaving again...I know out of everyone you have the hardist time seeing me leave...I dont mean to be with Mina so much Either...I just see you in her all the time...and i dont want to mess up...Since i missed you being Little..."

Sai never replyed, she just stood in his embrace shaking, eventually she reached up and gripped the back of his shirt tightly, Quietly mumbling into his chest.

"...I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry to..."

Sakura then walked up behind the two and smiled. Sasuke then looked down at her and Sighed.

"I Hope you know she's going to kill you and Gerra after this..."

Sakura just smiled.

It was worth it.

* * *

^^; Kinda short...I suck at endings..haha ohh well...PLZ REVIEW and dont mind any spellig Errorz...**Ohh! BTW! Plz check out my DA account! I have Pics of Everyone from the story there! and Alot more! I'll Have a Link on my Main Page. If yo do, put on my wall that you came from FF. :)**


	20. Shit

:) Thx You for all the people still reading, im Slowly but surly gunna finish this story...There are Big things i already have planned out for this that im sure alot of people will like. So Keep reading and You'll Find out!  
Ohh! I Also Decided To Cont The Info Pagez!

Name: Gerra  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male  
Hair Col: Red  
Eye Col: Sea Green  
Blood Type: A  
Parents: Gaara & Matsori (sorry if i spelled it wrong..)  
Siblings: Mika  
Interests: Build a big family for his father & mother.  
Fav Food: Ice Cream  
Best Friend: Kaji Hyuga  
Crush?: Sai :there Dating. Duh..  
Teams: Team 7  
Ect: Gerra kind of grew up like sai, living in konoha instead of Suna, he was Sai & Kaji's best friend ever since they were little & to this day thigs still havn't changed. and he dosnt want them to change

So Far Done Bolded.  
**Desera,Haku**  
**Kaji, Kiyo**  
**Haru, Akina, Kiosho**  
**Sai**  
**Ichi**  
Asoka  
**Gerra**  
Mika  
Kina  
And More….

~TheMexicanNinja

* * *

Sai sighed hearing her alarm go off early in the morning, reaching out one of her arms she attempted to find it to shut it off to try and get more sleep, but sadly she wouldnt be able to find it without opening her eyes, but before she could her alarm suddenly stoped.

"thank god..."

"...Sai...Get up!"

Jumping slightly she looked up to see kaji and Gerra standing there, pissed looks on there faces.

"...what i do?"

"Sai..you were supost to be at the Villege gates at sunrise..We were supost to leave for the Star country 5 hrs ago..."

"...Really?"

"Sai! Get up!"

"ok ok! im up..."

"No your not..."

"Yes i am.."

Kaji and gerra sighed as sai's head hit her pillow once again and they both grabbed her hands and legs pulling her out of the bed."

"OK OK IM UP! i sware!...just dont drop me.."

the two smirked and droped her flat on the floor and headed for the door.

"5 min."

"Assholes!"

Kaji just looked back at sai and smirked leaving her to pack, the two then headed back down the stairs and to the door to smack right into Kiyo and seji standing there.

"...what are you guys doing here?"

"..i just got a last min mission as well..And since Mom and dad are gone as well Sakura-san said she would watch him till one of us came back."

"Ahh..."

Sake then quickly ran to the door with a tired sai slowly behind him, he then smiled taking Sejis hand and running into the house with him, Kiyo fallowing. Sai then sighed and grabbed kaji and gerras hands walking out of the house and tourds the gates of the villege.

"S..Sake-kun! slow down! i..i cant run that fast!"

"just keep light on your feet!"

Sake ran past his mom and out into the yard, which is where Seji sliped on the grass falling flat on his face.

"Ahh!"

"Seji!"

Sake then skid to a stop and ran back to his side looking at his now scrached up arm."

"Are you alright?"

"Yea...it just hurts..."

"Gomen...I didnt mean to hurt you..."

"...Its ok..."

"...come on..lets go get it cleaned up.."

"Ok.."

Sake then lightly took his hand and led him back into the house and up tourds the bathroom, where they bumped into Minami.

"what happened?"

"Seji fell outide, thats all.."

"Ohh..well do you need some help?"

"Please.."

Minami just smiled and nodded walking back into the bathroom and reaching under the sink pulling out the first aid kit.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit..Yea.."

Minami handed Sake a warm rag and he nodded a thanks and lightly wiped the dirt away from the large scrach on his arm, Mina then cleaned it and handed Sake a Band-Aid and put the kit away and left.

"Thank you..Sake.."

"No Problome.."

Sake then lightly took his arm in his hand, and softly kissed his scrach making seji blush as he put the Band-Aid on.

"Come on, i'll make sure you dont fall this time."

"H..Hai."

"So i never herd what this mission was for anyways..and how come uncle neji didnt come?"

"Its just a Guarding mission, nuthing big. and he didnt come becouse he had to go with your dad to take Naruto-san out to Suna."

"suna? for what?"

"No idea..but im guessing it was important to take your dad and mine.."

"Yea but my dad always go's with him..and the two did just join together to be in the police force..."

"Thats true..."

Suddenly Sai stipped dead in her tracks her eyes changing to blood red, the others then stoped as weel looking at her.

"Sai? whats wrong?"

"Were being fallowed...And its someone strong...And they have backup..."

"Can you tell who it is?"

"No...We need to move, now!"

Gerra and Kaji nodded as they started to run tourds the star villege which wasnt but a mile away. Sai looked back and could see black shadows in the trees going ahead of them.

"MOVE IT!"

Gerra looked back and saw someone coming up behind sai, Growling he stoped and ran back to her and shoved her out of the way as the man behind them pulled out his blade.

"GERRA!"

Kaji quickly helped Sai to her feet as they looked over at gerra who had the blade carrier's arms wrapped in sand. Growling he closed his fists in results of the man losing his arms, Gerra then wiped around and grabbed another man from the trees and doing the same to him, Sai and Kaji split up going fafter a few men of there own, But as sai an Gerra suddenly went after the same man his sand suddenly dropped to the ground as they herd a yell of pain, Kaji quickly looked back at Gerra to see a blade sticking threw his chest from the back, it was then ripped upword and he fell to the ground in a gasp of pain.

"GERRA!"

Sai then cought on and jumped from her tree and ran tourd Kaji, but before she could reach him he was stabbed as well and she was pinned to a tree with a Sword in her shoulder, a masked man holding it, & Orochimaru behind him, Sai screamed in pain as he shoved the blade farther and the two moved closer.

"Sai Sai Sai, I havent seen you looking this weak since i trapped you on a Table."

"Fuck you, you Damn Creep!"

Orochimarus smirk slipped away as he grabed Sai's face in his hand, digging his nails in her cheeks.

"Bite your toung Girl, It would be smart..."

Sai growled attempting to jerk her face away but he held it ferm in his grip.

"I'm only going to tell you this once...In 4 days time i will return to the hospital you will be staying at for you...if you dont return with me...i will kill them both."

Sai's eyes went wide but she didnt say a word, Smirking he pushed the masked boy out of the way and riped the sword out of her shoulder gaining a yelp, he steped back and disappered and sai quickly scrambbled to her feet and ran to Kaji and Gerra's side who were on the ground, Passed out, and bairly breathing.

"Hang on guys..."

Quickly she pulled out a scroll and wiped it open and swiped her hand across the paper leaving a large mark of blood, then where the scroll once was, was now a small purple and black snake.

"Look i have NO time to fight with you! all i need you to do is hurry to the star villege and tell them we need help!"

"Welll, whyyy Ssssshould i Do thaaat?"

"DAMNIT JUST DO IT NOW!"

The snake hissed but backed down to sais red eyes and nodded quickly slithering away. Sai then turned to gerra who had lost more blood she gently started to pull his shirt up only to get a moan of protest.

"I know, I know...just bair with it for me..."

once she had his shirt up she saw the large deep gash that went from his lower rib up to the top of his rib cage, biting her lip she gently pressed her hands to the gash and started to heal him, but she only got so far till she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, passing out falling next to hew two team mates.

* * *

Kinda short...this will prob be the last ch till i start school...Well real school anyways. haha im a Sr this year so Chz will be posted slower...PLZ REVIEW and dont mind any spellig Errorz...**Plz check out my DA account! I have Pics of Everyone from the story there! and Alot more! I'll Have a Link on my Main Page. If you do, put on my wall that you came from FF. :)**


	21. Bye

Sorry this took me forever, i just started my SR year of high school and its been kinda hard, :/ not alot of time to write, But anyways plz Enjoy And Review!

Name: Kina  
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Hair Col: Dark brown  
Eye Col: Bark brown  
Blood Type: B  
Parents: Kiba  
Siblings: None  
Interests: Anything that has to do with being active  
Fav Food: any kind of meat  
Best Friend: Haku Uzumaki  
Crush?: Haku  
Teams: Team 6  
Ect: Kina is a hyper girl who loves to be outside and getting into something, Her best friend is haku who is also her crush and team mate.

So Far Done Bolded.  
**Desera,Haku**  
**Kaji, Kiyo**  
**Haru, Akina, Kiosho**  
**Sai**  
**Ichi**  
Asoka  
**Gerra**  
Mika  
**Kina**  
And More….

~TheMexicanNinja

* * *

Sai winced feeling the sharp pain in the back of her head once again, moaning in pain she rubbed her face not remembering much till it all snapped back to her makin her eyes shoot open.

"Gerra? Kaji?"

Looking around the white room she noticed she was in the hospital room, Alone. Freaking out she jumpped from the bed ripping out her IV causing a yelp to slip from her mouth but she didnt care much, she made a B-line for the door and shoved it open and looked up and down the hall, also finding it empty.

'What the hell? is there even anyone here?'

Growling she ran down the hall trying to find her friends, eventually she ran into one nurse who she quickly grabbed ahold of.

"Please! you have to help me! me and my two friends were brought here, One has long brown hair and the other short red hair, Have you seen them?"

"Yes, Please relax...they both needed sergery and are recovering...they were both in pretty bad shape...they were rushed in on arival."

Sais eyes grew wide as she herd that, she then pushed past the nurse and ran down the hall till she saw a flash of red in a window, she quickly stoped and ran back and gasped covering her mouth at what she saw, There laying on a bed was Gerra, Covered in wiers and tubes, he had one down his throut, 2 IV's, 3 Wiers attached to his head, 4 to his chest and one on his nose, Tears began to pore down her face as she watch him, as helpless ans he ever would be. Suddenly a hand covered her eyes and pulled her away from the window and into a warm embrace.

"Dont look..."

"...Kaji..."

"Relax...I'm ok. How are you feeling?"

"...How long was I out?"

"3 Days..."

Sai's heart skipped a beat hearing this, her time was already up, Orochimaru would be here soon more or less and Sai couldnt stand to let anyone see her leave.

"How's he holding up...?"

Sai looked over kaji's shoulder to see mika, her bright green eyes lost there normal spark, her hair tied out of her face letting everyone see the dark rings under her eyes and the tear streaks, she had herself wrapped in a hospital blanket, she looked like she was dying.

"Mika..."

"He's going to be fine..."

Mika looked over at sai and she Immeditly began crying, sai quickly moved to her side and empraced her letting her cry.

"Sai...I dont know what to do...My mom's worse then I am, My dad's not even here and-"

"Shh...Its going to be ok.."

"...I dont know how you do it...I know looking at him kills you..."

"...I know he's strong...and he's gunna pull threw..."

"How...?"

"Come on...Its Gerra...He dosnt let anything stop him."

"Yea...I guess your right.."

Sai put on a fake smile and let her go and Kaji took her place, Refusing to let her go.

"Sai. you father sent a bird. Your family's on the way."

"...Right...I'm going to clean up...I'll...See you later..."

Quickly sai ran off back to her room, by the time she re-packed her bag, showered and dressed it was almost sundown, quietly she slipped from the window and made her way to the back of the hospital from behind she herd voices, Voices she knew to well, closing her eyes she watched the ground keeping a cold face. She didnt wait long, not even 10 min after she got outside she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she didnt dare move.

"Glad you saw thing my way, now lets go."

'Not waisting any time are you snake boy?'

Sai slowly turned and fallowed him tourds the woods, they then disappered and re-appeared in a large room, in the back she saw Kabuto with a small girl tight in his grip, she looked terrified, she had long purple hair and bright blue eyes which were full of tears, she stood there shaking, tightly holding her thin white dress in her small hands, the girl looks 3 maybe 4 but no older.

"Who's the child?"

"Glad you asked, as long as you are here you will be taking care of her, she's your new apprentice."

Kabuto smirked and threw the girl at her, she fell at Sais feet and she quickly pushed herself up and hid behind her.

'The girls smart, she can already tell i'm the safest person to stick with...'

"Head to your room, i'm sure you remember where its at?"

"Hai.."

She then walked out of the room feeling the small girl grab her shorts. once safly in the room she threw her bag on the floor and crouched next to the small girl who was looking away and had her free hand in front of her mouth.

"Its ok...you can relax with me im not gunna hurt you.."

the small girl looked at sai and gave her a small smile.

"Whats your name?"

The small girl furrowed her brows and closed her eyes.

"Mi..na..ki"

Sai's eyes grew wide hearing the girls voice, it wasint even a voice, it was more of an extreemly muffled Wisper, she then grabbed her throut in pain wincing.

"Minaki...he did this to you didnt he? he took your voice...?

She nodded looking down small tears in her eyes.

"Its ok...He's not gunna be bugging you anymore. you dont need to talk if it hurts you...i can understand you."

Minaki smiled once again and nodded, but then lightly frowned seeing Sai's face.

"Gomen...Dont mind me...I was just thinking of someone...

(Back at the hospital)

"Sai! We came to see you!"

Sake quickly ran into the hospital room but stoped looking around.

"Mommy...I dont think this is Sai's room..."

"Sake this has to be, Her names on the room number."

"But look...No ones here.."

Sake walked in farther as sakura fallowed him looking around, Sasuke eventually fallowed looking around as well.

"It looks like its un-used."

"Daddy, look what I found on the bed.."

Sake handed sasuke the small piece of paper making his brows furrow reading it.

I'm Sorry... -Sai

"Sasuke...?"

"Somethings wrong...Sai's not here...She's gone..."

"What?"

"Go get Her nurse..."

"G..Gone? Sai cant be gone!"

Sasuke picked up Sake as Tears pooled in his dark green eyes.

"Easy...Were Going to find her.."

"G..Gerra Stop! Your going to hurt yourself!"

Sasuke looked up at the door to See Gerra limp over, he had a ton of wiers and tubes attached to him but by the look on his face showed he could give two fucks and was determined to do something. he looked at sasuke slightly shocked, he also looked at sake and leaned on his IV pole.

"...Wheres Sai...?"

Sasuke looked at Gerra and handed him the small paper, him having the same reaction, he then looked back at sasuke his eyes glassy.

"...We need to talk..."

* * *

Ohh Shit. ._. Its been forever since i updated. Ha i think its funny Becouse this is NOTHING like the origanal Ch i have Written down, But hell none of the Ch's have been I'm pretty much Re-Writing everything thats why its taking me forever to finish (AND Start the 2nd one...Yes I already have a 2nd story to go with this one)Ohh well..Enjoy for now and **PLZ REVIEW** I Love Reviews...they make me wanna write faster...**Plz check out my DA account! I have Pics of Everyone from the story there! and Alot more! I'll Have a Link on my Main Page. If you do, put on my wall that you came from FF. :)**


	22. She's Staying!

:/ Slooooow. I'm So Sloooooow...Grrr...I Think I'm losing my writing mojo...Dx I dun wanna lose my writing mojo! it makes meh sad... ;~; But back to reality, Chapters are gunna be updated slow...:/ Being a Senior in highschool is hard, and keeping up in my writing is hard as well...Looking for schols to go to and trying to find a job. x.x god, I'f your not in Highschool let me tell you being a Senior is scarry, knowing you only got 6 months left to hang with your friends everyday, it sucks. But ohh well, Sorry for venting! ^^;

Herez yer next Info page~

Name: Mika  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
Hair Col: Red  
Eye Col: Sea Green  
Blood Type: A+  
Parents: Gaara & Matzuri ( D; can NEVER spell her name right!)  
Siblings: Gerra  
Interests: Dancing, Reading, Training  
Fav Food: Anything Sweet Wise  
Best Friend: Sai Uchiha  
Crush?: Kaji Hyuuga  
Teams: Team 5  
Ect: Mika is a hard working girl who can be a slight air head at times, she lives in kohana with her aunt and uncle so she can stay close to her brother.

So Far Done Bolded.  
**Desera,Haku**  
**Kaji, Kiyo**  
**Haru, Akina, Kiosho**  
**Sai**  
**Ichi**  
Asoka  
**Gerra**  
**Mika**  
**Kina**  
And More….

enjoy and plz review...Reviews make me wanna write 3

~TheMexicanNinja

* * *

"It's been over 2 months..."

"I know..."

"They wont even let us send out a search team!"

"I know..."

"Why wont they let us go?"

Naruto growled lightly pushing his chair back and grabbing the bridge of his nose looking down at his desk.

"Because,We have no leads, No idea where she is and they dont want me sending out my strongist team to just wonder around leaving a hole in are defences, And Gerra your father dosn't even want you OUTSIDE let alone off searching in east-ca-bumbfuck nowhere, Your still healing!"

"Damnit I'm her father!"

"And I don't care what my dad says!"

"Look! Theres nothing I can do! my hands are tied untill we find something!"

"Enough! All 3 of you! Look...were all upset about this...but this is Sai were talking about! She'll sent something are way soon.."

Sake squirmed from Sakuras grip and ran over to Gerra hiding his face in his legs,Gerra lightly sighed placing his hand on his head closing his eyes, Ever since Sai disappeared Sake refused to leave Gerras side, it got so bad he had to start staying in the uchiha's home.

"Sakuras right...This is sai were talking about...She'll show us where shes at soon..."

{Sai}

"Minaki, Keep up I don't wanna lose you out here."

Minaki nodded shivering clinging to Sai's thin cloke, the two were currently walking threw the small, run down Village. Somehow Minaki had gotten sick and Orochimaru didn't have the herbs sai needed to make medican for the small girl. Over the 2 months Sai was stuck in the sound she had found out alot about the girl, She was much younger then she thought. She was only 2 going on 3 soon. she was only 18 months old when she was kidnapped with her mother, they were both used as test subjects untill her mother died in front of her eyes, more test went on with the girl untill one messed up, Making her lose her voice. Minaki was alone, so Sai decided to take her under her wing and take care of her. What no one knew was that for over a month she had been coming up with a plan to exscape, and tonight was the night to put her plan into action. Orochimaru was off at one of his other hidden homes, Leaving her in charge. Minaki fell making sai snap out of her thoughts as she began to wimpper, Her mothering skills kicked in as she scooped her up off the ground, she feelt bad for her the poor thing was sick, scared, cold and now hurt. Quickly she made her way threw town getting the things she needed and headed back to the underground hideout, as time slowly passed she mixed the things she gathered earlier, she was jumpy, like her body was running on adrenalin. looking back at minaki who had fallin asleep on there bed once again today. Turning back to her herbs she saw her mixture the right color, taking it off of the small fire she placed a small ammount in a bown and walked over to minaki and lightly shook her waking her up.

"Here, Drink this. It will make you feel better."

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and nodded, drinking the contence in the bowl, she then began to cough not enjoying the taste. she then looked at sai with hazed eyes fell over into her lap. out cold.

"Sorry Minaki...But this is gunna be alot easier with you sleeping.."

Laying her back on the bed she stood up and sat her pre packed bag next to the door. she shivered feeling the cold in the room. it was now october and she was still stuck in shorts and a tanktop. the then walked over to a small wooden door and opened it reaching and digging in the back, coming back into the dim light she held two jackets in her hands...jackets that use to belong to her and her mother, pulling on on herself and and minaki she pulled the small girl into her arms and lifted the bag on her shoulder, quickly she slipped out the door and threw the dark halls, making her way past a few guards she ran outside and out of the sound. not even 20min threw the woods she felt someone fallowing them, stopping in a large field she hid minaki and looked back to see who was fallowing, not to her surprise it was Orochimaru's new favrot puppy in the mask.

"Well, You took your time."

"He knew you would try to leave..."

"I'm Not trying. I am."

"Like hell..."

Sai watched him with red eyes as he drew his katana, looking down at her hands she noticed she was shaking, not with fear, but with rage. all she wanted to do was go home...and she planed on it. Looking back at him she smirked

"Lets Go Mask Boy.."

{2 Days Later}

Minaki lightly groaned covering her eyes from the sunlight coming in from the window, coming to her sences she jumped up knowing there was no windows in the tunnles and never any sunlight. looking around she was in a bed room she never seen before and worse, she was alone. the only thing Sai had told her to do was stay by her side. and never leave it. starting to freak out she threw herself from the bed falling to the floor, she quickly ran threw the already open door to smack into someone falling to the ground, rubbing her head she looked up to see a young man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Gomen, Are you ok?"

Minaki shook her head and backed up into the wall tears coming to her eyes, looking behind the man she saw a smaller version of him look at her and run down some stairs.

"H..hey! please dont cry! I'm not gunna hurt you!"

Minaki just shook her head more and pushed farther into the wall the tears now spilling across her cheeks. Where was sai? and what had happened to her? and where was she?

"Miki!"

Looking up she rubbed the tears out of her eyes and looked back down the hall. there stood Sai, But she didnt look like herself. she had dark rings under her eyes, Bruses and cuts all over her arms and legs and she was currently having her upper chest wrapped in bandeges by a red headed boy who was holding her shirt in his hand. crying once more she pushed herself off the floor and ran into Sai's waiting arms getting a small muffled moan of pain from her in return.

"Easy...Your safe now..."

Minaki just shook her head as sai rubbed her back to comfort looked back at gerra who finished off the bandeges and handed her a small stuffed white bunny. Sai just smiled lightly and crouched to minaki's hight and handed it to her picking her up and heading down the stairs. once downstairs and in the kitchen she placed minaki on her feet and sat at the table next to gerra and sake exspecting her to fallow, but she didnt move.

"Miki, whats wrong? you can sit down. its ok."

She looked at the empty seat next to sake and shook her head shaking. sighing lightly she smiled and pulled an extra cushin over next to herself, which minaki quickly placed herself on as sai placed a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Eat. you havn't eatin in 3 days."

Sitting the bunny next to herself she quickly began to eat.

"So she can't talk at all?"

"Not a word...it hert her. she's tryed a bunch of times to talk to me..and i'v tryed seeing what was wrong but i cant figure it out...so i'm gunna get my mom to look at her..."

"It hurts her?"

"Yea...when we first meet she spoke her name...but it was like a scrachy, muffled wisper...and she grabbed her throat in pain...so i told her not to talk...i understand her...and she's screamed before...and she crys...but when it comes to speaking real words she cant...its like...he took her voice away."

"Did you think maybe she's to little to talk?"

"Gerra...she's 2 not a newborn.."

"Hu...Another questin...where is she gunna stay?"

"what do you mean?"

"where is she gunna live?"

"with me? why would i let her go anywhere else?"

"Don't you think your a bit young to have a kid sai?"

"Relax..you act like i gave birth to her...She dosnt trust anyone but me...her mother was killed in front of her, you saw how she acted to Ichi...she refuses to be away from my side."

"But Point Bei-"

"Sai."

lookin back she saw sasuke and naruto standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk."

Sai lightly nodded and stood but Minaki quickly grabbed her pants and stood with her.

"Miki...you have to stay here...I'll be right back..you can trust Gerra, I sware."

Looking back at gerra she shook a bit but nodded sitting back down clutching the bunny in her hands. Sai then fallowed sasuke and naruto into the training room and sat across from them looking at them both.

"whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. We just need to talk..."

"about?"

"The girl..."

Sai looked at sasuke and crossed her arms.

"theres nothing to talk about..."

"There is, she needs a home and we found one for her..She's gunna live with kaka-"

"Us. She's gunna live here with us. She's not going anywhere"

Naruto looked at sasuke who's eyes went red and he just sighed looking at sai."

"Sai...please this about this...This isn't a puppy or a toy, this is a child. No a Infant..."

"Theres no need to talk about it. she's leaving."

"Sasuke..."

"Then I'm leaving..."

"No, Your not."

"She's not leaving my side.."

"Sai.."

"She's not your child"

"Sasuke!"

"She is now.."

"Sai, I'm not going to fight with you about this."

"And neither am I!"

Sai stood from her seat and looked sasuke dead in the eyes.

"I'm not leating her leave!, She's my responsability now! i have been raising her for two months now and i plan on doing it for awhile! Her mother was killed in front of her and she has no one left and trusting problomes! She only trusts me! and if that means i have to leave just to keep her i will! i'm going to be 18 soon and i will be able to leave! you think i'm being a kid but i'm not! i know she's not a toy or a puppy! shes a baby who's terified of pretty much everything and everyone in the world and i'm not about to let her lose the only thing she loves in the world!"

the two men then sat there and looked at her stunned as she walked out of the room pissed off. walking back to the kitchen she scooped up a shocked minaki and headed out of the room, Gerra and sake fallowing her, Stoarming to the door she shoved her sandles on and grabbed minaki's opening the door reviling a shocked sakura.

"Sai? where are you going?"

"Kaji's...Dont tell dad..."

With that she stormed past her, Gerra and sake fallowing quickly behind her.

"...What just happened...?"

* * *

**._. Damn...not even 2 days back and Shes already butting heads with sasuke yet again. ima mean person...ohh well! like i said plz revew!  
& Plz check out my DA account! I have Pics of Everyone from the story there! and Alot more! I'll Have a Link on my Main Page. If you do, put on my wall that you came from FF. :)**


	23. The Truth

Fuuuuu...Okay please dont kill me...I know it has been forever and ever since i updated this story...and i do feel really bad but i kinda feel out of the loop for awhile...but i think om okay now so i think i'm finally gonna finish this one. i really want to. i have so much little dabbles floating around for this story and i really want to piece them together and finish. for those who are still reading this i thank you for actually coming back after so long! i really do appreciate it.

Any who here's an update.

-themexicanninja

* * *

Sakura sighed and yawned sitting back at the kitchen table, Sai left over 5 hours ago and still havent come home, it was 9 at night and she was slightly worried, Sasuke had been in his office since the small fight and she was left on her own to think about what could have happened. Breaking her out of her thought she heard the click of the front door closing. she quickly stood and walked to the door to find sai sake and the small girl in the door way, Sai was currently kicking off her shoes trying not to wake the toddler sleeping in her arm, Sake was tiredly rubbing his eyes holding sai's free hand till sakura smiled and scooped him into her arms and pulled off his shoes for him, he instantly curled into her side and dozed off as sai quietly slipped past her. the two made there way up the stairs and sakura placed sake in his room and sai placed Miki in her's. the child grumbled in protest but sai just lightly stroked her hair and covered her small form and meet sakura in the hallway who currently had her arm's crossed. the two ended up in the kitchen sai tiredly leaning on the table and sakura with a cup of coffee.

"Wanna explain to me what happened...?"

"Didnt dad tell you...?"

"No, He's been cooped up in his office since i came home."

"...He's trying to take Minaki away..."

"What?"

Sai then sat up and rubbed her neck feeling tired and stiff.

"Please...Just hear me out before you yell...Dad pulled me into his office earlier with uncle naruto...He wants Minaki to go live with Kakashi..."

"And you don't want that? Kakashi's a good man."

"Of course he is I know that...but its not that easy, i really do want her to have real parents..."

"Then why not send her?"

"...She would probably have a mental break down..."

Sakura looked at her questionably as sai held her head her hair covering her face.

"I dident even get to tell dad why i wanted to keep her...She's been through so much i couldnt bair to take anything away from her anymore..."

"Tell me then..."

"...Her and her mother were kidnapped by Orochimaru...and her mother was killed in front of her..she was only a year old...but she tells me all the time..and she has nightmares too...Not only that but she was experimented on as well...She cant even talk..."

"Why?"

"I don't know...She's smart...she's almost three and she use to talk to me through sign language till I understood her better...when she trys to talk she gets a pained look on her face and starts to cry..."

Sai gripped her hair tighter and bit her lip getting more stressed as she spoke.

"Dad dont understand that I'm the one who got the pain to stop...she was shoved onto me the day I got there and i have protected her since...Orochimaru dident even bother her after that..."

Suddenly there was a small whimper heard from the door way which made Sakura and Sai look up, there in the door way was minaki in an overly large t-shirt and her hair askew, her bear tight in her grip, small tears formed in her eyes and sai just reached out for her and she quickly ran into her waiting arms, Sai pulled her into her lap and the small child tightly gripped her shirt and nuzzled her face into her neck, she then rose her small hand and made a few hand gestures making sai shake her head. she then relaxed and closed her eyes as sai pulled her closer closing her eyes as well.

"What did she do?"

"...She asked if she was going away..."

Sai then looked at Sakura with a serious face, shocking sakura a bit.

"I can't let her go...think about how hard it was to send me away back then..."

Sakura then felt a small pang of guilt, she remembered it well, she felt like someone was ripping her apart and she was left all alone. she then looked down at the small child who looked slightly different from the day she arrived, she remembered when Sai and her came back...Sai was covered in blood and had a broken arm and tucked in her other arm was minaki, she looked small and terrified and sakura had no idea where she came from, and when so many people appeared to help the poor thing passed out, out of fright. when someone tried to take her away Sai in a fit of rage grabbed for the girl till she got her back. Sakura now understood, Even tho she didn't come from her body...Sai was now the child's mother.

"I understand...But you need to tell your father this..."

"I tryed...He dosnt understand like you do...he said i was to young to keep a child..."

"But he knew you had her for over two months..?"

"Hai..."

Sakura then slowly stood and placed her mug in the sink, she then lightly smiled and placed a hand on the small childs head who was now sleeping once again.

"Leave it to me to talk to him okay...? I want you to take it easy...go get some rest."

Sai lightly nodded and slowly stood making sure not to wake Minaki but stopped seeing Sakura stop in the door way and look back at her.

"Ohh...and one more thing...Start taking some vitamins before you get to far..."

Shocked she watched at Sakura stepped out of the door way and disappeared, Slowly she made her way back to her dark room and layed Minaki on her bed, she the pulled off her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror and placed a hand on her stomic...

How Did She Know...?

* * *

Kinda small I know, But..Yea...Deep shit. I already have the next chapter finished but I'm going to wait for a few days till i post it. if you think this one has some serious shit wait till the next one i promous you that one will be 10x better...Well...Worse really but Shh...

**PLEASE R&R**


End file.
